Tree of Hearts
by Lissanrose
Summary: Rose and Dimitri grew up as neighbors. They were always together and were great friends. What Rose didn't know is that Dimitri wanted them to be more than friends. Rose's father was offered a new job and the family moved away, leaving a devastated Dimitri. A death in Rose's family causes her to return years later. At 18 years old, will they finally admit their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dimitri POV

I woke up early that summer morning to the rising Texas sun. Mama was in the kitchen with my sisters preparing breakfast and I dressed and set out to do my chores. Ever since papa had passed away I had been the man of the house. I did all of the heavy work on the farm and my sisters helped where they could. I had a few hired hands to help during the harvest and one that helped year around with the cattle and horses. Eddie and Mason were my helpers during the harvest of the fields, but Christian stayed with us in the small apartment above the barn as a daily helper. I hurried through my chores that morning so that I could go and see Roza. We had been friends for as long as I can remember, but I had feelings for her that went deeper than friendship. I hadn't seen her in a few days and I was beginning to worry. Christian helped with the chores and we both entered the house as breakfast was finished. I ate quickly so that I could go and see her. My mama and babushka gave me curious looks throughout breakfast and I vaguely wondered why. After breakfast I saddled my horse and rode the short distance over to their farm.

As the farm house came into view I was surprised that there was no one out doing chores or something. Roza was always outside and finding that she wasn't outside was concerning. I got off my horse and went to knock on the door. I knocked several times with no answer. I thought that was strange and rode quickly back to my house. After I put my horse in the barn, I entered the kitchen and found mama.

"Mama, I went to the Mazur farm to see Roza and there was no answer. Do you know anything about it?" Mama sighed and looked at the floor sadly. She reached above the counter and handed me a letter that was written in Roza's handwriting. I sat down at the table and opened the letter.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_I am sorry to tell you this way but papa has taken a new job and we have to move. I don't want to leave my friends here but I have to go where my family goes. Papa only told me a day or so ago and I am so sorry that I couldn't do this in person. You have been a wonderful friend to me and I love you for that. Grandma still lives nearby and I'm sure that I will visit her frequently. Please say goodbye to Eddie, Mason and Christian for me. _

_Your friend Rose_

I was suddenly aware that there were small tears coming down my face without my consent. I realized that I loved Roza and now it was too late to tell her. I ran out of the house to the old oak tree between the two farms. I pulled out my pocket knife and carved a heart and our initials in the center. I carved the date below it and sat under the tree until it was nearly dark. The next several days went much the same way. I didn't talk to anyone much and I just did my chore wordlessly. I wondered to myself if I would ever see her again.

Rose POV

I got up early and went to do my chores around the farm. Papa had just come back last night from Houston and he seemed really happy. Our farm was several hours away from the Houston so we didn't go unless there was a reason. I did my chores in record time so that I could go and see Dimitri. He was my closest friend and we got along great. I think that I was beginning to have romantic feelings for him but I wasn't sure. When I came into the kitchen for breakfast, mama and papa were quiet but papa had a large smile on his face. Mama looked up at me sympathetically and I wondered what that was about.

"Rose you need to go upstairs after breakfast and pack your things." Papa said. I was confused.

"Why do I need to pack? Where are we going, and for how long?" I asked honestly curious.

"We are moving Rose." Those words stopped my heart. "I got a job in Houston and we will have to move there. We are leaving later today so get your things packed after breakfast."

"Papa I don't want to move. I love it here and I have friends here." I stated.

"I'm sorry Rose but the decision has already been made. Go pack your things." He said with finality. I pushed the chair back roughly and ran upstairs to my room. I would never see Dimitri again. I wouldn't see any of my friends ever again and I began to cry. I composed myself and sat down to write a quick letter to Dimitri. I packed my things and asked mama to have the letter delivered to the Belikov's farm. When everything was packed and loaded into the moving van, I got in the car and sat there waiting for someone to tell me that this was some sick joke. They didn't. At 14 years old, I was doomed to make new friends and start my life over.

We made it to Houston and papa had bought a small farmhouse just outside of town. There was another small farmhouse in the distance and it only reminded me that I had left all of my friends and moved to where I knew no one. I unpacked my things into my room and went to explore my new home before dinner. I walked out to the barn where our horses had been brought and put in the stalls. I gathered my tack and saddled my horse. Majestic was my three year old paint mare. I took her out of the barn and rode her to the edge of our new property, towards the small farmhouse in the distance. I could only hope that there would be someone here that was close to me in age. As I approached the house, a blonde girl and boy came out to greet me. The boy appeared to be several years older but the girl seemed to be my age. They smiled at me as I got down from my horse.

"Hi, you must be the new neighbors." The blonde girl stated. "I'm Lissa and this is my brother Andre."

"Hey, I'm Rose. We just moved in today. I didn't want to come but papa made me." I said.

"Well I'm sure that you will like it here before long. I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends." Lissa said. Andre just stared at me. Lissa elbowed him causing him to break out of his trance.

"Well I have to get back to the house before mama sends a search party after me." I said and mounted my horse. I said goodbye to them and rode back to the house. Mama and papa were just sitting down to supper when I came in the door. I quickly ran upstairs and got cleaned up for supper and rushed back down. I sat down without saying anything to mama or papa. I was mad that we had to move. I wouldn't have minded as much if they would have given me some kind of warning so I could properly warn my friends.

"Rose, I'm sorry that we had to move, but it's what's best for the family. School will start here soon so you and mama can go with me into the city tomorrow to get your supplies. This job will allow us to have a little more money for the things we need." Papa pleaded. I sighed.

"I know papa, I just wished that I had some time to say goodbye to my friends. They are all I've had since I can remember." He nodded in understanding.

"I understand how you're feeling Rose. I had to agree to move so quickly or they would give the job to someone else. If I could've stalled the move I would have." Papa said sadly.

We finished supper and I went to my room. The next morning I went to town with mama and papa to get my supplies for school. Everything seemed to go smoother after the first week. I still missed my friends, but the pain in my heart was somewhat bearable. I made a few friends and Lissa became the closest friend. Another girl named Mia started to hand out with us at school. The years went by without a lot of action or drama. Before I knew it, it was my eighteenth birthday. Graduation would be soon and I was excited to go out on my own. I was finishing the last of my homework that Saturday before my afternoon chores when the phone rang. Mama answered it and I watched as her face fell. Whatever the call was, it was bad news. I went to the yard and called for papa. He rushed inside and watched as mama put the phone back on the receiver. She began to cry harder and when she finally calmed down she said something that I wasn't expecting anytime soon.

"Grandma died last night. They are having the funeral in two days." She said between her tears.

"Janine I can't take off work, but you and Rose should go. Her grades are good enough that she could miss a few days of school and I don't want you to go alone." Papa said. Mama understood that his job wouldn't let him be absent much and she finally agreed. The next day I asked if Lissa could go too so that we could study while we were out of school. Lissa's parents agreed to let her go and mama and papa agreed as well.

We loaded the car with our overnight bags and set off towards the country. We were heading to grandma's funeral, but little did I know we were also headed to my past.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dimitri POV

It has been years since I last saw or heard from Roza. Every time that she would visit her grandma, something would keep me from her. I walked into the kitchen that Sunday and saw mama looking at the paper with tears in her eyes.

"Mama what's wrong?" I asked her. She handed me the section of paper that she was reading and a very familiar name caught my eye. Roza's grandma died Friday night and the funeral was the next day. She had been a part of this community for so long that her death was mourned by everyone for several miles. Mama went around the kitchen preparing some things for me to take to the house. Someone would be there. When mama had things ready Christian and I rode our horses out to Roza's grandmother's home. There were a few cars there in the yard and several young girls sitting on the porch. There was a blonde girl sitting there with a girl with dark hair. Closer inspection revealed that Roza was back and sitting in front of me. I got off my horse and walked towards the porch.

"Roza." That one word was all it took for her to come out of her chair and throw her arms around me. I vaguely heard the blonde girl giggling to herself. When she was done crushing my spine she was screaming in excitement.

"Dimitri. God I thought I'd never see you again." She looked towards Christian and did the same with him. "Guys this is Lissa. She is a good friend of mine." I noticed that Lissa and Christian were staring at each other. I think that he might have finally found him a girl. Thank god. Roza introduced all of us and we sat there talking for a little while longer. I wanted so badly to tell her of my feelings for her, but this was just not the time or place. As always, the circumstances were wrong and I put my feelings for her aside. Just before Christian and I were about to leave, Eddie and Mason came up the driveway in Eddie's old Ford.

Rose POV

I couldn't believe that I finally got to see Dimitri again. Sure I was happy to see Christian too, but seeing Dimitri stirred something different inside me. Just as they were leaving, Eddie's old Ford came up the driveway. I hopped over the porch railing and ran to the truck. Eddie caught me midair and spun me around. Everyone laughed at our childish greetings and I did the same with Mason. I had missed all of them and was so glad to see them that the sad reason I was here was more bearable.

I could tell that there was something on Dimitri's mind but he didn't say it and He and Christian rode back to their ranch. Eddie and Mason stayed behind and talked with me and mama until after dark. We said our goodbyes and the boys promised to see us at the funeral. Lissa shared a room with me and while she was getting ready for bed, I went to check on mama. I knocked on her door and heard her tell me to come in. I opened the door to her room and saw her sitting on the floor with a large box of photos. It was easy to tell that she had been crying. I rushed towards her and knelt down beside her, throwing my arms around her. She began to sob harder and it killed me to see her so broken. I would miss grandma too, but she was her mother and that made it harder for her. I put the pictures away and stood her up, making her dress for bed. I put her to bed and lay there with her until she cried herself to sleep. I carefully got out of the bed and went back to my room. Lissa was still awake and looking at me curiously. We talked quietly for a little while until the topic turned suddenly to something I never expected.

"So what is that guy Christian like? He seems nice." Lissa asked. Uh oh!

"He lives and works on the Belikov ranch. His parent's died when he was ten and the Belikov's asked him to stay with them. He is our age and he's okay I guess. Why?" As if I already didn't know the answer.

"I think that I like him. What about you Rose? Didn't you have someone that you had your eye on?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and I laughed.

"I don't know." And that was partially true. I had feelings for Dimitri that were different then I've ever had for anyone else, I just wasn't sure what it was.

"Well that Dimitri kid sure liked you. He could hardly take his eyes off you." Lissa said with a smile.

"Really? I didn't notice anything like that." I said and she eyed me skeptically.

We talked for a few minutes more and finally went to sleep. When we woke up early the next morning, I went to my mama's room to check on her. She was right where I left her last night, sleeping soundly. I hated to wake her, but the funeral would be starting in about two hours and she needed to get up and be ready. Mama had been letting me drive because she was too much of an emotional wreck. I shook her shoulder gently causing her to stir only slightly. I tried again and she finally opened her bloodshot eyes and looked at me.

"Mama, I'm sorry. It's time to get up and get dressed. The funeral starts in a couple of hours." She sat up on the edge of the bed and nodded wordlessly. Once she went for her clothes and made her way towards the shower, I left the room and went downstairs to make a quick breakfast. I put on some coffee for mama and made breakfast for all of us. Lissa was the next person to come down. I ate quickly and went to get myself dressed. After getting myself ready, I went back down to the kitchen. I was glad to see that mama was a little more active and awake. Once we were all ready and fed, we made our way to the church for the funeral service.

Dimitri POV

Everyone here at the ranch was getting ready to go to the funeral and I was concerned for Rose and her mother. When I saw Rose's mother at the house yesterday I almost didn't recognize her. She was broken over her mother's death. We had been at the church for only a few minutes when Janine's car came up. Rose was driving for her mother. Lissa went to talk to Christian and Rose helped her mother out of the car. She took her into the church and as I watched them, I barely noticed my youngest sister standing beside me. Victoria spoke, breaking me out of my trance.

"You know if you have feelings for her it might be a good idea to tell her before she disappears again." I looked at her in shock. "Oh don't look so shocked. We all knew it, but you were just being stubborn." Victoria stated. "Tell her soon before she's gone for good."

I felt horrible. I didn't want to pour my heart out to her while she was mourning the death of a family member, but the fear of never seeing her again weighed heavily on me. I didn't know what to do, or what the chances were that I would see her after she goes back to Houston. I decided that I would wait until after the funeral for sure, but I wasn't sure how to do it. I walked into the church and sat with the rest my family. Once the service was over we went out the back of the church to a small community cemetery. I watched Rose and her mother the whole time. I was concerned for the both of them, but Janine was taking it hard. I watched as Janine placed a single rose on her mother's casket before it was lowered into the ground. She broke down in hard sobs and Rose had some trouble steadying her. I caught Janine's other arm and helped Rose to keep her upright. After the graveside service I helped Rose get her mother back to the car and once she was in I gave Rose a tight hug.

"Are you alright Roza?" I asked.

"As good as I can be under the circumstances I guess. Thank you for your help Dimitri. We need to talk soon. I would like to see everyone again before we go back to Houston." She said. There was my opening.

"Of course Roza. Would you like to bring your mother and Lissa over to the house tomorrow? When will you be leaving?" I asked.

"I'm not sure when we will leave. Mama had to sort out grandmas affairs and make sure that those things are taken care of. I will ask her about coming over tomorrow. Maybe getting out of grandma's house will help." Rose said and I agreed.

We said our goodbyes and I told mama that I had invited them tomorrow. Christian was excited at the idea of Lissa coming over too. I called Eddie and Mason that night. I really didn't want to share my time with her, but I knew that she would want to see them too. I lay in the bed that night thinking about how I would finally tell Roza my feelings for her. I just hoped that she shared those same feelings for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose POV

Lissa, Mama and I drove up to the Belikov ranch the next day with mixed emotions. Mama was still mourning the death of her mother, but I thought that being around other people would be the best thing for her. Lissa was excited to see Christian again and I was excited to see all of my old friends. I still didn't know why seeing Dimitri again felt so much different from the feelings I had before. Dimitri and Christian were waiting in the drive when we pulled up and we greeted each other. Minutes later Eddie and Mason pulled up and I was glad that I had my closest friends around me. Mama went inside to talk to Olena and Yeva, leaving us to ourselves. We decided that we would all go riding and we walked down to the barn. We saddled up the horses and rode out. Dimitri said he wanted to show me something so we broke off from the group, heading towards the old oak tree that divided the two farms.

Dimitri POV

This was going to be the perfect opportunity to tell her how I felt about her. We broke off from the group and I caught Christian's not so subtle wink, knowing exactly what I was doing. Rose and I rode to the tree that I had carved our names in the day she left.

"What is it you wanted to show me Dimitri?" She asked. She really had no idea what I was doing.

"Patience Roza." I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes at me. "I wanted to tell you something before you see what it is." I ran my hands through my hair nervously. "Roza, I was devastated when you left all those years ago. More importantly, it made me realize something. My feelings for you aren't just simple friendship anymore." Roza looked at me in shock.

"What exactly are you saying Dimitri? Don't you want to be friends anymore?" Roza asked and I scrambled to reassure her.

"Roza, I want to be more than friends. Come here." I took her hand and led her to the other side of the tree where I had carved the tree four years ago. "I carved this in there the day I read your letter. I love you Roza. I couldn't let you go back to Houston without you knowing my feelings for you." For the first time since I have known Roza, she was standing there utterly speechless. I waited patiently for her response.

Rose POV

I never realized until now that when I left, I felt just like Dimitri did. When I saw what he had carved into the oak tree, I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Dimitri, I really don't know what to say. With everything that has been going on lately I'm a little confused, but I think I feel the same thing. What are we gonna do Dimitri? I have to go back to Houston with Mama. I can't leave her alone right now." I said.

"It's alright Roza. We will both graduate soon and we'll work it out. I just couldn't let you get away this time without knowing." He said and cupped his hands around my face. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I love you Roza and I can't let you go again. Like I said, we will figure it out." I nodded still not sure what to say.

We got back on our horses and rode down to join the rest of the group near the river. Lissa was getting rather comfortable with Christian and poor Mason and Eddie looked like they didn't want to witness the two lovebirds. We rode back to the Belikov house and put our horses back in the barn. We ate lunch with the Belikov's and I noticed that mama seemed to be much better in the company of friends. Shortly after lunch we had to leave so that mama could take care of some last minute affairs before we headed back to Houston.

Grandma had left me the house in her will and it would be mine when I graduated high school. Her property also included the farmhouse that we used to live in and the acreage of the farm. Her property had been divided between the two of us but since mama and papa wanted to stay in Houston, they signed all of the property over to me. Once everything was straightened out with grandma's estate, I asked mama if I could go to the Belikov's before we left for Houston. Lissa rode with me over there. The Belikov kids and Christian had just got home from school and Dimitri was in the barn tending to the horses. I went out to the barn while Lissa was swooning over Christian. As soon as Dimitri saw me a smile spread across his face.

"Hello Roza, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I asked mama if I could come over to see you before we left for Houston." His face fell instantly. He knew that we were leaving for Houston soon, but he was still sad that he wouldn't see me for a while. "I do have some good news though. Grandma gave me the house in her will and Mama signed her part over to me. The whole farm is mine after I graduate so I'll definitely be coming around a lot more." His smile made an appearance again and he rushed forward and twirled me around. I squealed in surprise and he set me back down on the ground. He cupped my face and kissed my lips softly and I returned it. We stayed in an embrace for a short time and walked out of the barn towards the car. Dimitri had promised that he and Christian would come to Houston for our graduation ceremonies. Mama wanted me back soon so we could leave for Houston before it got dark. Lissa and I got in the car and headed back to grandma's house after saying our goodbyes. We rode in silence for a minute until Lissa began to speak.

"Rose did something happen between you and Dimitri?" She asked but the look on her face told me that she already knew the answer.

"Liss, you already know the answer to that. Did something happen between you and Christian?" I asked her and laughed as a bright blush crept into her cheeks.

"You already know the answer to that." She laughed as she used my own words against me. "I really like Christian but I don't know if I'll ever get to see him."

"Well you will have to come and visit me after we graduate. You could stay with me if you wanted." I said and her eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

We pulled up at the house and we started to load our bags in the car. Mama looked like she was a little better, but she asked me to drive. We made the long drive back to Houston. Mama was quiet on the drive and I was a little concerned. When we got back to Houston, mama was asleep as I dropped Lissa off at her house. We had to go back to school tomorrow and we would have a lot of catching up to do. We had only missed three days of school, but as graduation neared, the teachers tried to cram everything they could into the last couple of days.

We went to school the next day in a pretty good mood. Jill and Mia met us at lunch and asked about our absence. Everyone was telling me how sorry they were and it was honestly getting on my nerves. I mean, I missed grandma, but I wasn't the type of person to dwell on death. I thought that once the funeral was over that the sympathetic looks would end. I wasn't trying to be harsh, but I didn't dwell on things I couldn't change. We went to our afternoon classes after lunch and I ran into someone that I had really been trying to avoid. I tried to get away without being noticed, but I failed.

"Rose" He called. Crap! I turned around to face him.

"Hey Adrian." I liked Adrian really, but I didn't feel for him like he wanted me to. "What do you want? I'm going to be late for class and after being gone for three days…yeah, not the best idea." He laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay Rose. I heard about your grandma." Wow, talk about killing my good mood. "I wanted to ask you something, but I'm not sure that now is the right time."

"What is it Adrian?" I was so gonna be late for class.

"I wanted to ask you to go on a date with me?" He said nervously.

"Adrian, I am not interested in you like that. Honestly, agreeing to go on a date with someone I don't have feelings for would be a waste of time for both of us." I said. "You are a good friend Adrian, but that's it. I'm sorry Adrian, but I really have to go to class." Adrian looked dejected and I did feel bad for him, but I just didn't feel that way for him. Besides, I had Dimitri now. I barely made it to class before the bell rung.

The days went by fast and before I knew it, it was time for graduation. Mama and Papa were there and I was surprised to see the whole Belikov family was here along with Christian. When the ceremony was over, Dimitri was the first to find me.

"I'm so proud of you Roza." He kissed my cheek and gave me a big hug. After that, papa and mama wanted to take me out to dinner to celebrate. I would be staying with my parents for another few days and then moving back to the old place just before Dimitri was to graduate. Papa surprised me with a truck as a graduation present. I packed my things in the next days and before I knew it, Lissa, Mia and Jill were helping me move all of my stuff into the house. I decided that instead of living at grandma's old house that I would live at our old farmhouse. Everything was beginning to come together.

***Okay, I'm having a little trouble with how to continue with this story. I am asking for some advice. Please help me to continue this story. I really like it but I'm a little stuck right now. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay i know i havent done a disclaimer for this story yet, so I'm doing it now. I do not own Vampire Academy, or it's characters. Hope you guys like this and thanks for the reviews and input on the storyline. It helped tremendously. Thanks.**

Chapter 4

Rose POV

Lissa, Mia, Jill and I moved everything into the house that Saturday. We would all be starting college in the fall but we would have the whole summer here. I was also happy to know that Dimitri, Christian, Eddie and Mason would also be attending the same local college. Because the boys and I had work to do on our farms, we had to find a college that was close by. Dimitri and I had gotten a lot closer and Lissa was still talking to Christian. They hadn't taken their relationship really all that far, but it seemed that they were perfect for each other. Mia and Jill met Eddie and Mason when they came to help us move in some of the heavy furniture and it seemed that they were getting rather friendly.

Over the summer, it seemed that everything was going great. Mama and papa had also come to visit a couple of times and they were pleased with the progress we had made in getting the rest of the farm ready for planting next season. We were also using some of the money that grandma had left to purchase cattle and I trained and broke horses for a little extra income. Dimitri and the boys helped a lot and I was thankful for their help.

By the time that summer was over, the farm was up and running. I had several people asking for me to train their horses to various degrees. The cattle were in good shape and their bloodlines insured that we would be getting a good price for those we would take to sale. Classes would be starting in a few days and I was ready. I was going to go for a veterinary sciences degree and Dimitri would likely be in most of my classes with me.

We all went to the college to get our course schedules and tour the campus. Lissa and Christian were joined at the hip as were Dimitri and I, but I didn't expect Eddie to be holding hands with Mia and Jill was walking the campus with Mason. On the first day of college we separated to go to our classes and I walked into English 101. Towards the rear of the room, someone was sitting there that I never expected to see. Adrian sat in the back of the glass with a smile on his face. I hadn't seen him all summer and I hoped that he had gotten over his romantic feelings for me. Judging from the smile on his face I wasn't so lucky. A blonde girl sat a few seats away from him and she watched him closely. After I took my seat, Adrian caught her staring at him and she blushed bright crimson. He smiled at her and I started to think that his feelings for me had lessened. They shared secret looks throughout class and I smiled to myself. I was happy for Adrian and I wanted him to be happy, he just couldn't be happy with me. When the bell rang signaling the end of the class, he came up and hugged me. I watched out of the corner of my eye as the girl's expression changed to one of jealousy. Adrian immediately turned around to her and introduced us.

"Rose, this is Sydney. Sydney, this is Rose. Rose was in my senior class and we graduated together, although I wasn't aware that you would go to college here since it's a little far from Houston." He said raising an eyebrow. I laughed.

"Well Adrian, I live just outside of this Podunk town. Grandma left her property to me here and I spent all summer getting the farm up and running again." I said as we walked out of the classroom. Just then Dimitri came up beside me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey Roza, You ready to go to our Biology class?" He asked. I could tell he didn't like the looks that Adrian was giving me. I nodded and introduced Dimitri to Adrian and Sydney. I said goodbye to Adrian and we walked to Biology together. It didn't take long for him to start asking questions. "Roza how do you know that guy?"

"He was in my graduating class and we are just friends. He asked me out once but I refused him. I told him that dating someone that I didn't have feelings for was a waste of his time and mine." I said and he smiled as I finished my explanation. The rest of the day went much the same way. We all sat together at lunch and talked about our classes. Adrian joined us as well and introduced the rest of the group to Sydney. I saw a change in his feelings for me since he met her and he seemed to be happy.

The first week of college went by in a blur. Friday at lunch I invited everyone to a small party at my house that night which they all agreed to. I had to give Adrian and Sydney directions because they were the only ones that didn't know where I lived already. Lissa shared the house with me and I rented grandma's old house to Jill and Mia. I hated to charge my friends to stay there, but they understood and were happy to pay it because they couldn't rent a place that cheap anywhere else. None of us were old enough to buy alcohol but Adrian said he had connections. I placed a limit on the alcohol consumption though because we had to work on the farm this weekend and Dimitri and Christian were still doing chores and working on the Belikov ranch. We left classes on Friday and went to prepare for the party. We stopped at the small grocery store in town and got food and non-alcoholic drinks for the party before heading back to the farm and doing the afternoon chores before everyone showed up. I gathered some wood for the small fire pit behind the house and made the last preparations. Adrian pulled up with Sydney just before dark.

"Wow Rose, this place is beautiful." Adrian stated and Sydney nodded in agreement.

"Yeah now you know why I hated it when I had to move to Houston with mama and papa." I said. "We have several hundred acres here and the farm borders the Belikov ranch on one side. We have worked all summer to get the cattle herds sorted out and I train a few horses for people too." I stated proudly.

"I haven't ridden a horse in years." Sydney stated sadly.

"Well you guys are welcome anytime. I might have to put you to work though." I said laughing and they both laughed with me. They agreed that they would be coming over to ride every so often.

The party was going well, although I think that Adrian went slightly over the alcohol limit that I set. He was being civil so I didn't worry too much. When he finally passed out from the alcohol, I took the opportunity to talk to Sydney. The conversation quickly turned to Adrian.

"He is a little misguided at times but he really does have the best of intentions. He seems to be happier around you than I've ever seen him. I'm glad that he met you Sydney." I said honestly and she smiled shyly.

"He seemed so taken with you when we met Rose. I'm not sure that he shares the same type of feelings that I do for him." Sydney said. "I can tell that his feelings for you were strong, but they've changed." I nodded.

"Sydney, he asked me out once, but I turned him down because I had just started to explore my feelings for Dimitri. Besides that, I just didn't feel anything but friendship towards him." I explained and she nodded in understanding. The conversation quickly turned to lighter topics and we all sat around the fire behind the house. Soon the party died down (not that it was rowdy or anything) and we shortly went to bed. Dimitri and Christian stayed in mine and Lissa's rooms and the others slept wherever they could. I had made everyone promise that they wouldn't drive home tonight if they drank. I changed clothes and curled up beside Dimitri in my bed. We hadn't had sex yet in our relationship and we were taking it slow. We were asleep pretty quickly and most of the house woke up with a slight headache.

I had gotten up slightly later than usual but I still got up before the others. I was downstairs making breakfast and coffee when I heard someone stir in the living room. Surprisingly, Adrian was the first to come into the kitchen and I wordlessly grabbed a glass of water and some painkillers and handed them to him. He took them gratefully and groaned in pain. I smiled at him.

"You know if you hadn't surpassed the alcohol limit I set last night we wouldn't be having this problem." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I really don't remember much of last night. I didn't make an ass out of myself last night did I?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, you were a surprisingly civil drunk, but you did pass out before everyone else went to sleep last night." I laughed. We talked a little more as I made breakfast and I asked him about his feelings for Sydney. I was happy that he seemed to be diverting his attention away from me and it made our friendship a lot easier. Dimitri was the next person to enter the kitchen and I was surprised at the slight jealousy that shone in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile and he began to help me plate the food and I went to wake my friends from their alcohol induced slumber. Once everyone was awake downstairs, I went up to Lissa's room and knocked. I was slightly surprised when Christian answered the door in his boxers. I quickly turned away and shielded my eyes.

"Gross Christian, put some pants on! Do you have a habit of answering the door in your undies?" I said disgusted. He finally realized his appearance and swore under his breath. He shut the door quickly and I spoke through the door. "Breakfast is ready guys. I expect you both to come down there completely clothed!" I walked back downstairs and Dimitri must have noticed the strange expression on my face and asked me what was the matter. I told the group and they all busted into fits of laughter. Just after the laughter had settled, Christian and Lissa came into the kitchen, causing it to start all over again. Lissa seemed oblivious to the situation. Needless to say I made a new house rule that ensured that I would never have to see anyone in their underwear outside of the bedrooms, answering the door included.

***Just another note- I havent gotten much response from my other story and I'm debating on discontinueing it. I really like both stories but my first one seems a little neglected. So I'll give it a month and if I don't see any feedback on my other story, I will end it. Sorry for those two people that have followed it so far. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my longest chapter yet for this story. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or it's characters.**

Chapter 5

Dimitri POV

I was a little concerned when I saw Roza in the kitchen alone with Adrian this morning. I could tell that he had feelings for her, but when he showed up at the party with Sydney I thought that those feelings were changing. Roza gave me a reassuring smile and it calmed my jealousy a little. We could always read each other like a book and I could see the truth in her eyes. She didn't feel anything but friendship for him regardless of his feeling for her. I had spent so much time missing Roza when she left that I tended to jump to conclusions because I was afraid of losing her. She went upstairs to get Lissa and Christian for breakfast and when she came back down she had a strange look on her face. I asked her what was wrong and she seemed almost embarrassed.

"Okay, anyone who stays here in my house will not answer their door unless they are fully clothed from now on. I do not want to see anyone outside of their room unless they are fully dressed. Christian answered the door in his boxers and now I have that disgusting image burned into my mind." She made a gagging noise and we all laughed at her embarrassment. She had grown up knowing him but that didn't mean that she wanted to witness that. After our laughter calmed, Christian and Lissa came into the kitchen and we couldn't help but start laughing again. We began breakfast after we all calmed our laughter and when breakfast was finished Roza spoke again.

"So since everyone is already here, what do you guys want to do today?" She asked.

"How about we ride out to the river and have a picnic out there for lunch?" Eddie suggested. Sydney seemed nervous at the suggestion of riding, but the rest agreed immediately. Roza noticed as well and looked over at her.

"Don't worry Sydney. I'll put you on my most well-mannered horses. She is really great with inexperience riders and since we are riding on a trail, she will just follow some of the others. She minds well and I've put small children on her before without a bit of trouble." Roza said and Sydney seemed to ease up a little. Adrian grabbed her hand, getting her attention and gave her a reassuring smile. She returned a smile of her own and we went to get things ready. Roza didn't have enough horses for all of us so Christian and I rode over to our ranch and borrowed a few of our horses. We did a few important chores before heading back to Roza's. It was a beautiful day and perfect for a picnic. I hoped that I would have the opportunity to take Roza back up to our tree to talk to her privately.

We got everyone situated with their horses that they would ride and Roza and Lissa were preparing the lunch that we would bring with us. We saddled up when everyone was ready. I could still see nervousness in Sydney due to her inexperience but Roza had put her on the most gentle mare that she had. Roza was still riding her horse Majestic like she always did. She stayed close to Sydney until she began to get comfortable with riding and we headed towards the river. Once we all reached the river we dismounted and settled down on a couple of blankets for lunch. Roza and I had finished lunch and I asked her to ride with me to our tree. She smiled at me and agreed, telling the others that we would be back soon. We rode to the border of the two properties to our tree and sat under it, holding hands and talking about memories of old times as we were growing up. We stayed that way for some time and kissed for a few minutes and decided that we should get back to the others. We rode our horses on a narrow part of the trail heading back to the river. I was in the lead and Roza was behind me. This section of the trail was narrow and there was a short but steep drop off on one side.

Rose POV

Dimitri and I were riding the narrow section of the trail that led from our special place to the river. We were always very careful on this part of the trail and made sure that no one used this trail unless they were an experienced rider and were familiar with the trails. Dimitri was in front of me on his horse and I was on Majestic. She had rode this trail with me many time so she knew to be careful. The rains a few days ago must have loosened the trail's edge because all of a sudden part of the trail gave under Majestic. I could feel that we were lilting towards the low side of the trail and down to the steep drop on the side of the trail. I tried to get Majestic to turn farther into the trail but she couldn't get her footing as we began to fall down the embankment. I must have screamed because I caught Dimitri's horrified face as Majestic and I began to fall. I felt sudden pain in my legs and right arm as we rolled over one another down the steep hill. Thankfully when we stopped rolling Majestic was not on top of me and appeared to be unharmed for the most part. I however was a different story and I knew that there were some broken bones. Dimitri was still up on the trail screaming my name frantically. Majestic found her way back up to the trail and disappeared. I knew that she would stay on the farm but I wondered where she would go. I called to Dimitri and told him that I was okay but something was definitely broken. I saw the pain in his eyes right before I blacked out.

Lissa POV

I loved the life that we had here. Living with Rose was the best and we had all seemed to find someone to share it with. We were finishing the picnic at the river when Rose and Dimitri rode off together. We waited for them to return while packing up the trash and food that were left from lunch when I heard hoof beats approaching. We were all surprised to see that it was Rose's horse Majestic, but Rose was nowhere in sight. Christian reached for her reigns and calmed her. He noticed some scratches and some blood.

"Something's wrong." He stated. "Eddie, come with me to check it out and the rest of you go back to the farm. Mason when you get there, go get Olena and take her over to Rose's." Everyone nodded in agreement. We were all concerned but there was nothing that we could do out here. I could tell that Sydney was also scared for Rose, but her own fears were now amplified. Adrian convinced her to ride with him and he held the reigns of her horse. Mason took Majestic back with us so that she could be tended to as well. We got to the house and Mason left to get Olena. When the door opened again, the sight broke my heart.

Dimitri POV

We were riding back to the river on the narrow part of the trail when I heard the sounds of the earth shift behind me and a panicked horse. I turned to see Roza and her horse go off the trail down the side of the embankment. I watched in horror as the two rolled over each other down the short hill. Thankfully Majestic didn't land on her as they stopped at the bottom. I was frantic as Majestic stood and ran off. Roza was at the bottom and I could see that she was in pain.

"Dimitri, I am okay but something is definitely broken." She told me. I was so torn because I knew that I needed help to get her out of there but I just couldn't leave her. I reached into the saddle bags on my horse and pulled out a coil of rope I kept there. I went to the other side of the trail and tied the rope around a strong tree. Holding onto the rope, I slowly made my way down the hill towards where she had landed. Once I reached her, I assessed her injuries. She had a broken left leg and there was a long gash in her right leg. I tore strips off of my shirt and tied several strong sticks around the break, stabilizing her broken leg. I took my belt and tightened it around her right leg above the gash to stop her from bleeding so much. As I was doing this I heard the sound of horses coming. I looked up to see Christian and Eddie as they dismounted and walked to where my horse was. I called to them to get their attention and I saw the fear and concern for Roza in their eyes as well.

"Chris, send the blanket from my horse down here and put your rope in that tree. She is unconscious and we will need to pull her up to the trail." The hill was so steep that there was no way to carry her up myself. He did as I told him and I wrapped the blanket under her. She groaned with the movement but what other option did we have. I tied both ends of the blanket to the ropes and had Eddie and Christian pull her up slowly. About an hour after the initial fall, she was back up on the train and Chris sent one of the ropes back down so I could climb up. Christian told me that he sent Mason over to get mama. I got on my horse and they handed her to me carefully, still wrapped in the blanket. We set off to Rose's home slowly so that she wasn't jostled too much. We made it back to the farmhouse sometime later and Christian and Eddie took her so that I could get off the horse. They handed her back to me and went to put the horses in the spare barn stalls for now. Mama wasn't here yet but I took her into the house and lay her gently on the couch in the main room.

"Dimitri what happened?" Lissa said. Her voice broke for her friend.

"We were riding back to meet everyone when the trail gave way under her horse. The horse couldn't regain its footing and they both went down an embankment. The horse rolled with her several times and she couldn't get out of the way." I was a wreck but I had to be strong for Roza right now. "She was conscious but she blacked out shortly after the accident."

Mama came in a minute later and accessed her injuries. Most of her injuries that we could see were minor but I was worried that there might be internal injuries. Mama agreed and suggested that she go to the hospital. We all loaded into cars and went to the hospital. In the waiting room of the ER, I made the most difficult call of my life. I had to call Roza's parents in Houston. I dialed the number and it rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello."

"Ms. Mazur, this is Dimitri Belikov. Is your husband there with you? There is something that I need to tell you both."

"Yes, one moment." I could hear her calling for Roza's father and she returned to the phone. "We are here Dimitri. What is it?" She asked.

"There has been an accident with the horses on the trail and Roza was injured. She is at the hospital. I don't know any more about her condition yet but she did have a broken leg." I said. I felt that it would be easier for them if I just spit it out versus beating around the bush. I heard a rustling and Roza's father began talking to me. Janine was crying in the background.

"Thank you for telling us son. We will be there as soon as we can. Call my cell as soon as you hear anything." He said. I agreed and we hung up just as the doctor came into the waiting room. I stood up as he called "family of Rosemarie Mazur?"

"Her parents will be here as soon as they can. I just called them. I am her boyfriend so how is she?" I asked.

"She is doing well. We set her broken leg and stitched the lacerations from the accident. She is still unconscious due to the medication that we gave her, but she had no internal bleeding. She is expected to recover pretty quickly under the circumstances. She was very lucky that she was not injured even more based on the fall you described. I'd like her to remain here tonight in case there is something we missed, but she should be able to go home tomorrow." The doctor said. That was the best news I think I ever heard. Everyone sat back down and waited for several hours longer. Finally Christian, Eddie, Mason, and Adrian took the girls back to Roza's. I stayed in the waiting room until Roza's parents arrived and we walked back to her room to visit her. I hoped that she will be okay.

**I know some might not like the twist I added to this story, but let's face it, Rose just wouldn't be Rose if she didnt get injured in some way. I promise that the story will not turn into some strange psycho story. Just go with it for now please. ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or it's characters.**

Chapter 6

Rose POV

I started to wake up sometime after dark and realized that I was in the hospital. I looked down and one leg was in a cast while the other was bandaged. My shoulder that had most likely been dislocated in the fall was sore but otherwise seemed fine. I noticed that there were other people in the room and my eyes found the deep brown one's that belonged to Dimitri. I also noticed that mama and papa were curled up together and sleeping in a large chair in the corner. Dimitri grabbed my hand and held it, looking into my eyes. I saw the pain in his eyes at seeing me hurt and I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Hey." I said weakly. The medication that they have given me was starting to wear off. I was also stiff from lying in one position for so long. Dimitri reached over to the table and held up a cup of water so that I could drink it. I swear I drank the bottom out of that cup I was so thirsty.

"Hello Roza, how are you feeling?" He asked. Hearing him say my name like that, stirred feelings that until recently I had never experienced. Mama and papa started to stir in the corner when they heard our voices.

"I'm a little stiff from lying here and the meds are starting to wear off a little." I said honestly. Mama and papa were now wide awake and made their way to my bed. Dimitri moved from his spot beside the bed to give them time with me. We talked for a little while until a nurse came in to give me more pain medication. I eventually drifted back to sleep.

Dimitri POV

Roza woke up briefly and she seemed to be in a little pain. When the nurse came in to give her more medication, she drifted back to sleep. She wouldn't be up to talking to anyone for several hours so we decided to head back to the farm. I rode to the farm with Roza's parents so they wouldn't be surprised by the others in the house. I walked in first and was met by all of our friends still staying there and awake waiting for some news.

"How is she Dimitri?" Lissa asked holding to Christian as if she would drown if she let go. I told her Roza's condition and then made arrangements for Roza's parents to stay in her room for the night. I wanted to stay here with our friends, but I had to ride back to the ranch and let mama know how she was doing. I went to the barn and saddled my horse. I rode the short distance in the dark back to the ranch. I could see that there were still lights on in the kitchen as I put my horse into the barn. I fed her and went into the kitchen door. Mama and babushka were sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea. I explained Roza's condition to them and went to my room. Just as I was about to crawl into bed, babushka knocked on the door. She came in and sat on the edge of the bed beside me and smiled at me.

"Grandson, I know you love her. Take this and make her your wife." She handed me a small black box and I opened it to reveal the engagement ring that had been in our family for years. I looked at her in disbelief. I wanted nothing more than to make her my wife, but I wasn't sure that Roza wanted that just yet.

"Babushka, I don't know if she is ready for that yet. We have just started college and I want her to be sure that she is making the right choice for her." I said. Sure it would kill me if she didn't want to be with me, but if that was what she wanted, I would accept it.

"Don't be stubborn grandson, she loves you. Be patient with her and follow your heart." She got up from the bed, placing a kiss on my cheek and left the room. I fell asleep that night thinking about making Roza my wife.

Christian POV

Rose had always been so careful on the trails and I was concerned for her safety when Majestic came back to the river without her. I knew something was wrong. I had Eddie come with me to check it out. I knew where they would go and we rode towards the trail leading to the old oak that bordered the two farms. When we reached the narrow section of the trail, I saw Dimitri's horse standing there but I didn't see Dimitri until he called to us from the bottom of the hill. Rose was lying there crumpled on the ground and the edge of the trail looked like it had given way. When Dimitri explained what had happened I was amazed that she didn't suffer more injuries than she had. We took her to the hospital to make sure that she didn't have internal injuries. Once the doctor came out to speak to us, Eddie, Mason and I convinced the girls to go back to the farmhouse to get some rest. We couldn't do anything here and they were exhausted from the day's events.

Dimitri came back several hours later with Rose's parents and settled them in her room. He rode out to the ranch shortly after. I know he wanted to stay but his mama would be worried. We grew up together and we were already like family. I knew he loved Rose and was devastated when she moved away. I am sure that sooner or later, he will make her his wife. Right now however we just wanted her to recover.

Rose POV

I was finally able to go home late the next day. I wanted to use the crutches to walk out of here but Dimitri and my parents refused to let me. They wheeled me out to the car and when I got home, Dimitri carried me into the house. I hated it but my protests went unanswered. Mama and papa stayed for a while longer and then went back to Houston. Papa had to return to work in the morning and we had classes.

Getting around the college campus was a little difficult on crutches but my friends were all really helpful. Dimitri found me after each of my classes and carried my things to the next class so I could concentrate on walking with these stupid crutches. Most of the other students were curious as to what happened but I didn't elaborate on the accident. Majestic had only suffered minor injuries and for that I was glad. I had that horse forever and I didn't think that I could handle it if I had to put her down.

Once the cast was off and all of the stitches were gone, I began to push myself to build up the strength in my legs like they were before the accident. After being in the cast for so long, my leg was stiff and tender when I tried to add weight to it. Lissa, Mia and Jill have all been great as well. They kept the house clean and the boys tended to the chores and helped care for the horses and the cattle herds. Adrian and Sydney often visited and sometimes brought dinner for us. Dimitri was always attentive to me and I loved him so much, although sometimes he drove me absolutely insane. Before I knew it I was back to full strength in my legs and the accident was no longer the forefront of everyone's thoughts.

I finally convinced the others to let me ride again. You know I figured that once I turned 18 that I would be making my own decisions with my life, boy was I wrong. One accident and everyone was dictating my life. Majestic had fully recovered from her injuries and I began to ride her on the trails again. Dimitri always went with me but he seemed to lighten up a little bit.

A year since the accident and we were all doing well. School was going well and I somehow managed to pass all of my classes. Everyone in our group got along famously and Adrian and Dimitri were no longer showing the jealousy they once had. Sydney and Adrian were now engaged and so were Eddie and Mia. Mason and Jill were not engaged yet but I figured that it wouldn't be long. Christian and Lissa were also closer and I thought they would be engaged soon as well. Even Dimitri seemed to be acting a little strange and I was concerned.

Several nights later Dimitri asked me to go out for dinner. He had been acting nervous and I was concerned that there was something on his mind. Once we were at the restaurant, I got even more suspicious. By the time that I finally figured out what he was so nervous about, it was too late. Next thing I knew the whole restaurant was watching as he came around the table to me and got down on one knee. So this is what he's been hiding.

Rosemarie Mazur, I have know you since we were small children. I love you and that fire and drive that you have only makes me love you more. I would be the happiest and luckiest man on Earth if you would do me the honor of being my wife. Rose will you marry me?" Dimitri asked and the room froze waiting for my response. I had dreamed of this day but never really expected it. I loved him with all my heart and no just wasn't in my vocabulary at the moment.

"Yes Dimitri." I said through happy tears as the whole room broke into happy cheers. I hugged him as soon as the ring slipped onto my finger. This was the happiest moment that I had ever experience in my life and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face for the rest of the night. Since we still hadn't been with each other intimately, we both agreed that we should wait for marriage. Both of our families were very old fashioned and we agreed that was one rule that we shouldn't break. I found out that he had already asked mama and papa for my hand and I was surprised but happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 7

Rose POV

I was so happy. School was great, I had great friends, great parents and I was now engaged to the love of my life. We talked a great deal about our wedding and Lissa was excited and tried to plan as much of the event as possible. We decided that we would have our wedding during the upcoming spring break and everyone was getting ready for the big day. I did my homework for college and spent evenings with Dimitri and trained my horses and other horses that people would hire me to train in my spare time. Every minute of my life was virtually consumed but I still found time for Dimitri and my other friends. They all helped me on the ranch and we had just sold some of our first offspring from the cattle herds and they were doing very well and were also quite profitable.

The day of our wedding was getting closer and I had yet to find the dress that I deemed 'the one'. Lissa, Mia, Jill, Sydney and I all went shopping to find our dresses and the others had found dresses that were perfect for the occasion, but I still couldn't find anything that I liked. I hated to be so picky but then again it was my big day.

We were walking out of one of the stores when I looked across the street at another boutique when I saw a gown in the window that I knew was 'the one'. It was perfect and was just right for what I had planned. I wanted something that was fit for and outside spring wedding and the dress was perfect. I walked in the store with the girls and immediately asked to try that dress in my size. I knew it was already perfect, but you just don't buy a wedding dress until you try it on, right? I was right, I thought as I walked out of the dressing room to see what the girls thought. As soon as they saw the dress on me they sat there with their mouths hanging open. Lissa was the first to recover and smiled a huge smile at me.

"If you don't buy this dress I swear Rose, I will." She said smiling.

"Oh don't worry Liss, this dress is leaving this store with me." I said laughing and smiling as the others finally recovered.

"Perfect." They all said in unison and I went to the dressing room and changed. I came out with the dress draped carefully over my arm and paid for the dress. We left town going back home and we all had what we needed for the wedding. Lissa worked the planning around our budget and it was going to be a relatively small service. Everything was set and there were only four days left until the wedding.

Planning a wedding and making sure that everything comes together was Lissa's specialty that's for sure. She had the backyard ready for the reception but the ceremony was to be held somewhere very important to us both. Our 'tree of hearts' as we called it was where we would say our vows. We had made a passable trail to the old oak and there was plenty of room for parking close by in one of our fields. It might not seem like a grand event to most, but to me it was more than I had ever dreamed of.

Today was the day that Dimitri and I would be husband and wife. Most would think that the short engagement was not long enough but since we hadn't been intimate with each other the tension was enough to drive is insane. Everything was set up and the Belikov ladies were all at my home helping us get ready. Mama and papa were also there. Once we were all ready we made our way to the car and drove up to the ceremony. Papa walked me up the short red carpet that had been placed as an aisle and gave me away. I couldn't see anything but Dimitri. Before I knew it, it was time for us to say our vows.

"Rosemarie Mazur. My Roza. I have known you for so long and loved you for nearly as long. I never thought that I would feel like this for anyone and I only realized my true feelings for you when you moved away all those years ago. I love you Roza with all my heart and I will continue to show you and tell you of my love until my dying breath. You own my heart Roza and always will." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri Belikov, you have always been a faithful friend and we have known each other so long. I also didn't realize that my feelings for you had changed from friendship to love until I thought it was too late. I love you Dimitri, with all of my heart. You are my friend and much more. You own my heart Dimitri and you always will." I said.

The rest of the service was a blur and that kiss….oh boy. I have never felt so happy in all of my life and I was basking in it now. The reception followed quickly and then we were ushered off to our honeymoon. It wasn't much but for us it was perfect. We arrived at the hotel as the skies were darkening. We were both somewhat practical people so we only decided on a three day getaway. We had another week left of spring break after but we still had a lot of work to do on the farm and Dimitri was still helping his mother and sisters on their ranch.

Dimitri of course being the wonderful man that he was carried me over the threshold into our hotel room and I was absolutely amazed at the extravagance of it however, I did have more attractive things to look at at the moment. We had our bags brought up and we stood there at the foot of the king size bed just taking in each other for a few long moments. We embraced and shared a long kiss before we decided to shower. Obviously I was a little nervous because I had never been around any man like this before, but we soon came comfortable with each other. If today was the best day of my life, then tonight was definitely the best night of my life. We enjoyed each other's company and each other's bodies for hours, basking in the feel and the company of one another. It was absolutely amazing and I realized the true extent of the love we had for each other.

Dimitri POV

It was obvious that Roza was nervous and truth be told so was I. The nerves didn't last long as we came together and I took it slow for her. I never realized until now just how much we wanted to be with one another but that didn't matter anymore. We had each other finally and we spent the rest of the nigh showing our love for one another. After several hours Roza began to tire and drifted off to sleep. I watched her as her breathing evened out and her features relaxed. I loved this woman with my whole heart and I was over the moon that she agreed to be my wife. As I watched her sleep so peacefully, I began to think of how many times I had come so close to losing her and missing the chance to have this with her. When she left all those years ago, I thought that I had lost her for good and that was the hardest thing to come to grips with.

When the accident happened on the trail, I was so afraid that she wouldn't survive when I saw the horse roll down the hill on top of her. I thought that the fall would've crushed her and in turn it crushed my heart to watch it happen so helplessly. I looked over to the angel lying beside me and I thanked God that he had given me this chance to finally make her the hugest part of my life. After watching her sleep for about an hour, the exhaustion of the events of the day finally caught up with me and I drifted off to sleep, wrapped in the arms of my own personal angel.

Rose POV

Last night was without a doubt the best night of my life. I was so glad that Dimitri was the only one that I had shared this special part of me with. I woke up feeling refreshed, but a little sore due to the previous night's activities. The slight soreness I experienced wasn't bad, and in fact I relished in it knowing what caused it. I was happy and content in his arms. Honestly I never wanted to leave the bed or his arms, but I knew that wasn't possible. Dimitri started to stir a little and I reached over, placing a kiss on his lips. I smiled as he moaned sleepily and his eyes shot open.

"Good morning my beautiful angel." He said.

"Hmm, yes it is a good morning. But if I am an angel then surely you must be a god?" I said. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me tighter. We practically stayed in bed throughout our honeymoon and only left the room to get food or go to dinner somewhere. Most of the time we just ordered something and had it delivered.

I wished that we could stay in these moments forever, but unfortunately we had to go back to our regular lives. I will never forget this as long as I live. Dimitri had everything ready for us to go back to our regular lives. Dimitri would move into the house with me at the farm when we returned. Mia and Jill had moved in with Eddie and Mason at their place so Lissa moved into my grandmother's old home with Christian. Christian had moved from the Belikov ranch to be with Lissa and finally proposed to her. Lissa also wanted to 'give the newlyweds some space' so she moved their while we were at the hotel. I loved Lissa but I was glad that she thought to give us this space and privacy. She truly was a sister in every way that mattered.

**I started this as a short story and I'm not sure where to go with this story from this point. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter but i had a little trouble planning it out. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 8

Rose POV

Dimitri and I have been doing very well. School was about to be over for the summer and we were planning for a weekend camping trip/trail ride with the rest of the group. Most of the girls had their reservations about sleeping in the middle of the woods in a tent, but the boys were all for it and so was I. Friday came and it was the last day for exams and then we would be free for the summer. I waited rather impatiently for the final bell to ring and when it did, I shot out of the room like a bullet. I went in search of my husband who should be here any minute. As I rushed through the school I bumped into someone. The impact caused me to fall flat on my butt. As I looked up to see who I ran into, I didn't recognize him, but there was something about him that I instantly disliked and I was cautious. He just stood there staring down at me with a predatory smile and I knew my first impression was correct. I collected my books and stood up, all the while he eyed me like a piece of meat. I muttered an apology and turned to walk around him but he grabbed my arm, keeping me there.

"Hello beautiful, I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" He asked with a smile that still ran chills up my spine.

"Rose Belikov, now I have to go and see if my husband is ready to get out of here so if you'll excuse me." I said emphasizing the word husband and turned to leave again but he still held me in place.

"Oh come on Rose. I could show you what a real man is like. What do you say?" He sneered.

"I say that if you don't shut up and remove your hands from me you won't get them back in the same condition." I said with as much venom as I could muster. I was mad now and he had no idea what a mad Rose was like. He just smiled, keeping his hand in place and I pulled back with my right fist and punched him in the nose. His hands left me and flew to his now broken nose. By now I was late and of course Dimitri had come to find me. When he saw the guy with a broken nose standing next to me he rushed to see if I was okay. The school administrator came and asked what happened and I explained my side of the story. I hadn't noticed it at the time but there were several other students that witnessed the confrontation and made the administrator aware that I had given him ample time to avoid the broken nose. The administrator let us go and he said he would deal with the student who I now knew was named Jesse.

"Are you alright, Roza?" Dimitri asked as we were walking towards the car. He still had his arm wrapped protectively around me. I melted to his side and sighed.

"Yes Dimitri. I just don't like it when people eye me like a piece of meat and decide that they are god's gift to women so I should just swoon for them. Even stating for their benefit that I was married doesn't stop them from thinking they can have whatever and whoever they want." I ranted. My mood had improved when Dimitri came to my side, but the memory of the confrontation just made me want to punch Jesse again for good measure.

"Relax Roza, he won't hurt you and I'm sure that you made a lasting impression on him. I didn't think that you could punch that hard honestly. That was perfect, poetry in motion Roza." We both laughed.

When we got home the rest of the group was already packing things and loading them into a small wagon that we used specifically for this purpose. Christian and Eddie were getting last minute chores done while Mason was in the barn with the horses getting them saddled and ready while Adrian was helping the girls with the bags. Everyone stopped when we arrived and of course asked what took us so long to get out of there.

"Rose, what took you guys so long? We are almost all packed and ready to go." Lissa asked.

"My fist had an appointment with someone's nose." I deadpanned. I couldn't help but laugh at her horrified expression. "This boy Jesse grabbed me and made some suggestive comments even after I told him that I was married and he wouldn't let go so I warned him and then punched him. I broke his nose." I explained. The rest of the group laughed and Lissa did too once she got over her horror.

"Wow Rose, I know never to bug you when you're mad now." Christian said laughing.

"Shut up Chris, I'm sure that Liss wants children one day." I said smirking and he paled a little while we all laughed. We got over all the drama from today and loaded up, making our way to a small clearing near the river where we would set up camp. When we arrived at the spot, the girls got things ready for dinner and the guys were setting up the tents and tending the horses. Once we were all finished with our little chores we ate dinner and sat around the campfire. Lissa had somehow snuck a guitar in the wagon and now she was badgering me to play. I groaned while she laughed.

"Come on Rose sing us a song please?" When she begged like that she knew I was done for and I snatched the guitar from her.

"You owe me big for this Lissa." I stated and she smiled. She was the only one that had really heard me sing. I strummed a few chords to get the feel of playing again. Lissa was practically bouncing in her seat. I smiled at her enthusiasm and started to play Cowgirls don't cry.

_Her daddy gave her her first pony, and taught her to ride._

_She climbed high in that saddle, fell I don't know how many times,_

_He taught her a lesson that she learned maybe a little too well_

_Cowgirls don't cry, ride, baby, ride Lessons in life are gonna show you in time _

_Soon enough you gonna know why It's gonna hurt every now and then _

_If you fall get back on again Cowgirls don't cry _

_She grew up, she got married Never was quite right _

_She wanted a house, a home and babies He started comin' home late at night _

_She didn't let him see it break her heart she didn't let him see her fall apart _

_'Cause cowgirls don't cry, ride, baby, ride Lessons in life are gonna show you in time _

_Soon enough you're gonna know why It's gonna hurt every now and then _

_If you fall get back on again Cowgirls don't cry _

_Phone rang early one mornin' Her momma's voice, she'd been cryin' _

_Said it's your daddy, you need to come home This is it, I think he's dyin' _

_She laid the phone down by his head Last words that he said _

_Cowgirl don't cry, ride, baby, ride Lessons in life show us all in time _

_Too soon God will let you know why If you fall get right back on _

_The Good Lord calls everybody home Cowgirl don't cry_

I really don't know why but that was the first song that came to my mind. Everyone was watching me with an amazed smile. Dimitri wrapped an arm around me and whispered in my ear.

"Roza I didn't know that you could sing, or play guitar. Why didn't you tell me Roza?" Dimitri said.

"Well Dimitri to be honest Lissa found out by accident and well, I didn't tell you because you didn't ask." We all laughed. "Lissa caught me singing once and as you can see she won't let me forget it."

We talked and laughed for the rest of the night. I sang another song just before everyone decided that it was time for us all to go to bed. Adrian had of course passed out an hour before. We said our goodnights and went to our tents for the night. I curled up next ot my husband and drifted off into a comfortable night's sleep.

We got up the next morning before the rest of the group and Dimitri and I made breakfast. The others woke up one by one and of course Adrian woke up with his usual hangover. We all laughed as he staggered towards the fire pit in the center of the camp. I handed him a bottle of water and the Tylenol while the coffee was being made.

The weekend went by fast and we had to go back to the farm. We couldn't leave things unattended for longer than a day or two. Dimitri's sisters had promised to come over and feed the remaining horses and cattle that were corralled ready for sale. The sale was tomorrow and we had to drive them to Houston early tomorrow morning. As we walked into the house, the phone was ringing and I answered it.

"Hello."

"Rosemarie thank god you answered. I thought that something was wrong there." My mother said. Uh oh something was up.

"Mama what's wrong? Have you been crying?" I asked as she broke down again.

"Rose, it's your papa. He was driving home late from work when he was hit by a drunk driver." My world froze. "Rose you have to get to Houston as soon as you can. They don't expect him to make it much longer." Dimitri came through the door and saw the tears in my eyes. He rushed over to me but I was listening to my mama.

"Ok mama. I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell papa to hold on for me please." I said through the tears. We said our goodbyes and I fell into Dimitri's open arms. Everyone else was in the living room. They knew when they saw my face that there was something wrong.

"I need someone to take the cattle to Houston tomorrow. I have to go tonight to see papa."

"What happened Roza?" Dimitri asked. I forgot that I hadn't even told him yet.

"Papa was hit by a drunk driver and they don't think he will make it." I cried while he held me. Papa and I didn't always see things the same way, but I loved him and I don't know what mama will do if he is gone.

"Rose, Mase and I will take the cattle to sale. You just get going. Dimitri don't let her out of your sight." Eddie said.

"Thank you Eddie, Mason. I love you both." I hugged them and they held me tight. I broke from the embrace and Dimitri went to pack some things for us. I looked at everyone. "You guys are welcome to stay here if you want. I don't know how many days I'll be gone and someone needs to care for the horses.

"Lissa and I will take care of that Rose. Just go see your papa and don't worry about things here." Christian said and I nodded. I went to our room and found Dimitri had packed his things and was beginning to pack mine. I finished up and we got in the car headed to Houston.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 9

Rose POV

Dimitri drove the car towards Houston. I was too worked up about what was happening to papa. He and Mama were the constant in my life, always there whenever I needed them. Sure papa and I had our arguments, but what teenager doesn't argue with their parents once in a while. I loved them and I worried that I wouldn't get there in time to tell papa just how much. The drive to Houston seemed to take forever and I managed a short nap on the way. I guess all the worry just wore me out. We didn't even go to mama's, and headed straight for the hospital. Dimitri and I walked into the lobby and went to the information desk.

"Excuse me ma'am." I said. "Can you tell us where we could find Abe Mazur?" She looked at her records and nodded to me.

"Yes, he is on the Third Floor in the ICU unit. Take this elevator to the third floor and turn to your left. The ICU will be down the hall to your right." She explained. I thanked her and we went to the elevator. Dimitri squeezed my hand in reassurance and I sent him a small smile. When we got to the ICU, visiting hours were over and mama was sitting there in the waiting room waiting for the next visitation. She looked worse than I had ever seen her. She took it hard when grandma died but this was misery for her. She looked up briefly and noticed our presence. I rushed to hug her and she did the same. Dimitri stepped aside giving us some time. He left to get some coffee and something to eat from downstairs while I talked to mama.

"How is he mama?" I asked and her frown increased.

"He isn't doing well Rose. They did another surgery today and he barely made it through. The driver of the other car got away and the police are looking into it. All they know is what kind of car and that it had major damage to the front. They haven't traced the car to anyone yet, but they believe that he was young."

"Mama don't worry about that right now. Worry about taking care of yourself for papa." I told her and she sent me a watery smile.

Just as Dimitri came back with food and the coffee, the ICU was opened for a brief visitation. Dimitri kissed my forehead and wrapped me in a hug.

"Go see your Papa. I'll be right here waiting for you." He said and I smiled at him. I could feel the butterflies inside my nervous stomach as I walked down to his room with Mama. I expected him to be in bad shape because of what Mama told me, but when I walked into the room, traitor tears filled my eyes. He was hooked to a ventilator that kept him breathing and his heart rate was very low. Papa had casts on both legs and his left arm. His right arm was covered in IV's, giving him fluids and there was a feeding tube in place. He really was in bad shape. As worried as I was about his health, I was suddenly overcome with anger towards the person responsible for his condition. I didn't know who this person was but I found myself wishing that person was here in that bed instead of Papa.

I walked up to the bed and grabbed his hand, careful not to disturb the IV's and wires that kept him hanging on to life. I felt wetness run down my cheeks as I spoke to Papa. I wasn't sure whether he could hear me, but I held onto the hope that he could.

"Papa, it's Rose. You have to get better Papa. There's too much left to do for you to leave us now. Who will take care of Mama? Who will spoil your grandchildren if you go?" I asked through the tears. I saw his heartbeat on the monitors pick up a little and I knew he heard me. "Stay here with us Papa, for Mama, and for me." Mama was on his other side, giving me the time with him that I needed. I could see the tears glistening on her cheeks in the dim light. Papa's heartbeat started slowing down and I started to cry harder and the continuous beep signaled that his heart had stopped. The nurses ushered us outside the room and attempted to revive him.

At the very last minute, I heard the monitor skip and his heartbeat was back. I cried against Mama while she did the same with me. Papa had been dead. His heart had stopped, but he had fought to stay with us. I knew he wasn't out of the woods yet, but this gave me a sliver of hope and I grasped it firmly, willing Papa to keep fighting.

Papa's heartbeat came back strong and the doctors said that was a good sign but not to get our hopes too high. He still had a long recovery ahead of him and we just had to wait and see if he would recover fully. The doctors suggested that we leave for the night and visit again tomorrow. I wanted to protest but the more I thought about it, I realized that I would be better for all of us to get some rest. Mama and I left headed back to the waiting room where Dimitri was waiting. He pulled me aside so that he didn't upset Mama.

"How is he Roza?" Dimitri asked and I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent. I calmed my frayed nerves and I looked up at him.

"He's not doing very well at all. His heart stopped while we were back there. They revived him but it's still touch and go at the moment. They asked us to let him rest tonight and come back in the morning but I can't see leaving him alone." I said.

"Roza, see if your mama will go home and rest. I'll take her and bring her back in the morning. She has undoubtedly been here since he was admitted. We can stay here tonight in case something happens, but she looks like she hasn't slept in several days." Dimitri said and I nodded. I knew that she wouldn't like the idea but I finally convinced her that she was dead on her feet and wouldn't do Papa any good if she passed out from exhaustion. Dimitri left to take Mama home while I stayed in the waiting room. While I waited for him to return, I called our house and gave Lissa and update. They wanted to know if they should come and I told them there was no need. I was thankful that Lissa was so concerned about Papa, but with him being in ICU there was nothing they could do here.

Dimitri came back from taking Mama home and called his family giving them an update as well. It was a real blessing that our families were so close. When he was finished we finally ate the food that he had brought from downstairs and we sat in relative silence. There was no one else in the waiting room at this hour and we curled up in the rather uncomfortable chairs and tried to get some sleep. I had a little easier time of it than Dimitri due to his height.

The next morning came slowly but I managed to get a little rest. People started to come into the waiting room awaiting the next visitation and I woke Dimitri so he could go and get Mama. I really wanted her to get some more time away from the hospital, but I also knew that she wanted to be here for papa so she would already be up. Dimitri left to get Mama, promising that he would return with breakfast and I waited like the other families that had arrived this morning. I thought about how Mase and Eddie would be heading out with the cattle right now, heading for the sale. Sure it didn't matter much right now, but I had a mind for business like my father did.

Dimitri came back with Mama and she looked much better. She wasn't well rested like I would have liked, but I understood under the circumstances. We stayed at the hospital the whole day and Papa had improved a little. We were happy with his progress especially since he was in such bad shape. The doctors said that for his condition, he was making great improvement. Dimitri and I drove to Mama's and tended to some chores around their tiny farm and returned that afternoon.

After several days of worry, the doctors said that he was stable enough to be moved to a regular room but would be closely monitored. Dimitri and I made a routine of going to Mama's and taking care of things, and then returning to the hospital. After two months, Papa was finally released from the hospital and we carried him home. The doctors couldn't understand his miraculous recovery but I really didn't care what they thought. Papa still had his casts, but he was able to talk and feed himself with a little help. He would have to go to physical therapy so that he could walk again after his legs healed.

Dimitri and I went back home on the weekends and commuted back to Houston to help Mama during the week. It wasn't easy, but with our friends taking care of most of the chores and things on our farm, we were able to lend Mama a hand with Papa. Papa was doing his physical therapy. They still hadn't found the driver of the other car and that made me angry.

We spent practically the whole summer working our farm, helping Mama and tending their little farm as well. Before we knew it, August was here and it was time for us to go back to our college classes. I had thought about taking the semester off so I could help Mama but she yelled at me and so did Papa. It wasn't that they were mad, they wanted me to get my degree and didn't want me to delay it any longer. I was a little anxious to see what this semester would be like. If my summer was any indication, I was in for a strange and wild ride.

**** How do you like it? I know I just couldn't stand the thought of killing off Abe. Keep reading, more twists to come.;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 10

Rose POV

Summer was officially over and it was time to go back to school. Everyone groaned at the idea of going back to school, but it wouldn't be too long before we were finished and we could start our careers. Most of my classes this semester were very interesting, but I was saddened to find that none of my friends had the same classes as I did. I groaned internally as I walked into the last class before lunch. The guy that I punched just before summer vacation was in this class and ironically enough, the only available seat was right next to him. I vaguely wondered if I should ask for another seat somewhere due to the 'history' his face had with my fist, but I let it go for now. I reluctantly took my seat and he sent me an almost evil smile while I groaned and rolled my eyes. Seriously? The punch to the face wasn't a strong enough message for him? I made it a point to ignore him and class began. I attempted to drown out the idiot beside me and pay attention to the lecture, but Jesse was making it hard. When class was over I ran from the room. I went out to the car and dropped some of the books that I needed tonight for homework from my morning classes. I walked back to the cafeteria but a conversation between Jesse and one of his buddies stopped me in my tracks. I ducked quickly out of sight and listened closely.

"Ralf, look no one is going to know about that as long as you keep your mouth shut. I already sent the car to the junkyard and the guy that I hit survived." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Besides that happened all the way in Houston and there is no way they would track it back to me." I recalled what Mama had said about what they knew about the other driver. There was too much of this story that matched up to Papa's accident for it to be a coincidence. I listened a little more. "Besides Ralf, Markos junkyard doesn't keep paperwork on the cars they take in so they can't trace it to me. The car was not in my name either so it would come back to you if you said anything to rat me out." Jesse said to Ralf. I had enough and I went to do something I really didn't want to do. What I really wanted to do was beat Jesse to a bloody pulp, but I was in no condition to do that right now. I left them in the hall and went to the cafeteria like nothing had happened. Dimitri knew something was up and I asked him to come with me. He was confused as we walked to the administrator's office. I told the receptionist it was urgent and she ushered us in. When we sat down in his office, he asked why we needed to see him. Dimitri was still confused so I answered.

"I overheard a conversation between two students about a drunk driving accident that took place in Houston. I also heard them discuss where the car was that they were looking for in that case and who was involved. Their conversation mirrored the accident that papa was involved in at the beginning of the summer. I wondered if you could contact the authorities so that I could relay this information?" I asked. Dimitri's interest was piqued now and his eyes bored into mine.

"Certainly but if you were the only one to hear it, why is your husband in here?" He asked.

"When I reveal the students involved we will need security to hold him back from hurting them." I said truthfully. The administrator raised his eyebrow in question.

"Oh really?" He asked and I nodded. Dimitri was watching me closely while two security personnel were called in as a precaution. By this time the police had arrived and I purposely left the names for last. I explained everything I heard and where the car was supposed to be and all the details of the conversation. They asked why this caught my attention and I told them about papa. It turns out that Papa's was the only case where they didn't have the other driver during that time. I finally gave them the names of the students involved and who was admittedly driving.

As predicted. Dimitri was livid and the two security personnel calmed him down. Dimitri and I were dismissed and excused from classes for the remainder of the day. Sure I was as mad as Dimitri, but I had to control myself. I wanted them to pay for what they put my family through. Jesse and Ralf were lead out of the school for questioning and once the car was found, right where I had told them, they were both arrested. Ralf testified against Jesse because he was the one driving the car. Ralf was only charged with hiding the evidence of an accident and withholding information of an accident. Jesse was in obviously more trouble and was charged with drunk driving, leaving the scene and a myriad of other charges. Being the rich kid he was, he had some high dollar lawyer and bailed out pretty quickly. I didn't like that at all. Later that evening Dimitri and I went to Houston. I wanted to see Papa and I also wanted to see their reactions when I told them that they found the guy that started this mess.

Mama was surprised when she answered the door. She hugged me and ushered us in. We ate dinner and talked briefly until I couldn't stand it anymore. I had them both sit in the living room where I could tell them the news. Actually there was another piece of news that even Dimitri didn't know.

"I have some news for the both of you. I overheard a conversation from one of the boys at school that lead to the arrest of two people being charged in relation to papa's accident. Unfortunately they have already made bail, but I believe they will be made to answer for the accident that nearly killed Papa." I said and their eyes lit up. It wasn't over yet, but at least some progress was made. I told them the story of how I found the information and they were very happy to hear it.

"On another note, how would you two like the idea of becoming grandparents?" I asked with a sly smile. Dimitri whipped his head in my direction and the light in his eyes was indescribable. Mama and Papa were sitting there in stunned silence, but a smile had crept onto both of their faces.

"Roza?" Dimitri questioned and I nodded, understanding what he was asking. He wrapped me in the biggest hug ever and he pulled away wearing a huge smile. We were going to have a little Belikov running around pretty soon and Dimitri, along with my parents were ecstatic. We left my parents house and headed back to the farm. Normally we wouldn't make a trip like that especially since it was so long of a drive, but I wanted to give them all the good news in person. I must have been asleep when we got back home because when I opened my eyes again, it was morning. I got up quickly thinking that we would be late for classes but that thought didn't go very far as my first strong bout of nausea hit me. I ran to the ensuit bathroom and purged my entire stomach contents.

Once I was finished I vaguely noticed my husband rubbing my back soothingly while holding my hair back from my face. I should have noticed him sooner but hey, you tend to lose focus on certain things when you have your head in a toilet. I brushed my teeth and performed my other morning routines while Dimitri left the room. He said that we were not attending classes today, but going to the doctor. I knew this was coming but I groaned anyway. When I was dressed I went downstairs to find that our friends had left for classes without us. I grabbed my stuff and followed Dimitri out the door. I didn't want to miss a whole day so we made a little agreement. I would go to the doctor and get everything checked to make sure the baby was okay, and then after Dimitri would take us to school. I had complained that I didn't want to get too far behind because once I got closer to time for the baby to get here, I would have to miss more of my classes.

The appointment with the doctor went well and I was about two months pregnant. The doctor gave me something for the nausea saying that it would probably get worse. We hadn't told the others yet but we planned to tell them all tonight.

The others were all surprised that Dimitri and I had come to classes after lunch. None of them knew exactly what happened yesterday and the inevitable question was asked. They knew that Jesse and Ralf were escorted out of here but didn't know I had anything to do with that.

"Rose what happened when you left yesterday during luch?" Lissa asked.

"The person that was driving the car that hit Papa was arrested. Unfortunately he was bailed out already, but they know who he is now and he will pay for what he did." I said and their eyes widened.

"Who was it Rose?" Christian asked. Papa loved him to death and treated him like the son he never had so I understood his frustration. It practically mirrored my own.

"Jesse was the one that cause the accident and Ralf helped him cover it up." I said warily. Christian and the others sat there in shock. I could tell that they were all angry at the whole mess Jesse caused.

Afternoon classes went by rather fast, and I stopped by the class that I had with Jesse before lunch to talk to the professor. He fully understood my concern and made sure that I wouldn't have to be so close to him in class. In fact he promised that I would be paired with someone else for the rest of the semester as it pertained to seating and group assignments.

I left the classroom after talking with the professor and I swear someone had it out for me. Technically i guess they did. As I walked out towards the parking lot someone grabbed me. I went to scream but a hand came around my mouth. Oh no, I wasn't going down that easily. I bit the person's hand and started to scream. I turned towards my attacker and noticed that it was Jesse. Jesse brought his had up, slapping me across the face. I fell backwards and my thoughts were on my child inside me.

"You dirty little slut you, walk around the campus looking like that and you expect me to believe you haven't slept with the whole male student body? I know it was you that turned me and Ralf in for that accident. You will pay for that." He laughed and smiled at me evilly. I heard foot falls around the corner coming at a run and Jesse disappeared but not before slapping me again and promising to find me later. I stood up shakily as I saw Dimitri come around the corner.

***How did we like the little twist i added? Keep reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 11

Rose POV

His eyes showed shock at my appearance. I wasn't sure what my face looked like at the moment, but it hurt and it must have been pretty bad judging from his expression. He rushed over to me as campus security came around the corner behind him. Jesse had fled as soon as he heard someone coming so he was long gone. They escorted us to the office and a report was made. A paramedic came and catalogued my injuries for the police. I had a busted lip and my nose bled but wasn't broken. The large red prints on my cheek were turning to bruises. After everything was said and done they left to file the report and track Jesse down. As if he wasn't in trouble before, he really had trouble now. It took several of the campus security and myself to finally calm Dimitri enough where we could go home.

Jesse was banned from the campus so I didn't have to worry about him there, but I was worried that he would fulfill his promise of coming after me again. As Dimitri and I got home I walked in the door followed by shocked gasps at my appearance.

"Oh Rose what happened?" Lissa asked nearly in tears.

"Jesse happened." I deadpanned. The boys looked murderous and the girls all looked like they would castrate him at first sight of him. We talked for a little while about today's events and I figured that now was a good a time as any to tell them the news.

"I have some good news though." I stated and they all looked at me in curiosity. I smiled and Dimitri wrapped an arm around me. "Dimitri and I are having a little Belikov." I laughed at their stunned expressions. "I know you guys are thinking about what happened today and the baby is just fine. Jesse isn't allowed back on campus anymore so I don't have to worry about that."

"But Rose, aren't you worried that he might try to come after you again? Jesse isn't the brightest crayon in the box, and he isn't exactly stable either." Christian asked with concern. This time it wasn't me who answered.

"I have talked to the administrator and had all of my classes switched so that we share all the same classes. I won't let her out of my sight. When we don't have classes, one of us needs to be with her to make sure he cannot get her alone." Dimitri said and I groaned. Sure I didn't want to be alone with Jesse either, but I felt that I was a prisoner in my own life. I know you don't like it Roza but until he is caught, I want someone with you at all times. Think of it as a precaution for the baby." I hated when he was right and what was worse is that a small part of me agreed with him.

Dimitri and I had agreed previously to go over to the Belikov ranch for dinner with his family. Dimitri wanted to call and cancel, saying I had enough stress for one day. I refused saying that I couldn't put my life on hold because of the incident with Jesse. He didn't like it but understood my reasoning. Tonight we were going to tell them about the pregnancy and I didn't want to delay that any longer. It just felt disrespectful to do that sort of thing over the phone, especially when we lived right next to each other. I knew that he was just trying to protect me from the conversation of where my injuries came from but I was never one to avoid things to save face. Dimitri drove my truck over to the ranch and I sat in the cab beside him. It only took a few minutes for us to pull into the front yard of their home and Dimitri came around the truck as I got out. We knocked on the door and I heard rustling inside and Olena answered the door. When she saw my face I swear the color drained from hers.

"Oh Roza, what happened dear?" She asked as she ushered us in.

"Mama, we should get the family together so we don't have to revisit this story but once tonight. Roza has had a rough day and she doesn't need any more stress." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri I am fine." I reassured him. When Dimitri's family was all gathered in the living room I explained everything, Papa's accident, overhearing Jesse, and Jesse attacking me. To say that they were stunned was probably an understatement. We ate dinner and sat in the living room after everything was cleaned up in the kitchen. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and prompted me to tell them the good news. I thought that I might go deaf from the screams of his three sisters. Two of them had children of their own, but it wasn't often in their family where the pregnant one wasn't them. Olena smiled happily and Yeva even wore a small smile. I don't think I ever saw her smile but she still had that knowing look in her eyes. She was a crafty woman and had her own way of doing things. I started to get tired and my yawns signaled it was time to leave. We said our goodbyes and went the short distance back home. We got ready for bed and Dimitri wrapped his arms around me. I just started to shut my eyes when I felt him shift in the bed. I heard whispers and when I opened my eyes, Dimitri had his hand rubbing my stomach, whispering softly talking to the baby that was inside. The sight brought happy tears to my eyes. He looked up and smiled at me, kissed me softly and we drifted off to sleep with his hand never leaving my stomach.

The next morning I received the best news I think I had ever heard. Jesse was tracked down and arrested. Because of the assault on me, his bail was revoked and he had to stay in jail until the DUI case and the accident reached court. We hadn't yet heard when they would bring the case to court, but Mama and Papa would have to be present for Papa's testimony and I had to be there because of my involvement. The lawyer that Jesse hired was trying to make up some stupid excuses to get the case thrown out, but they assured me that he wouldn't be set free so easily.

School was kind of strange to start with. Everyone wanted to know about why Jesse was banned from campus and about his arrest. No one knew that I had anything to do with that yet, but I guessed that it would come out soon. Dimitri of course kept his word and was in every one of my classes with me. Months went by and we received word that the case was coming up in court soon.

Mama and Papa came to stay with us for a day or so before we had to go to court. The case would be heard in Houston so Dimitri and I would be following them when they returned home. Mama accompanied Dimitri and I to our doctor appointment. I was now five months and I was rather large. I felt miserably fat, but happy that Dimitri and I were starting a family of our own. The appointment went well and we found that we were having a little girl. Dimitri beamed and Mama and I were ecstatic. Papa stayed at my house while we were at the appointment and I couldn't wait to tell him.

Naturally, every one of our friends were waiting with Papa to hear the news. I swear that it was a wonder I had eardrums left after the girls finished their excited squeals. I had to laugh at their enthusiasm. That night Dimitri and I packed to follow my parents back to their home in Houston. Lissa and the others agreed to tend to things here while we went to court there. I hoped that this would all soon be over and I fell asleep that night hoping that our lives would soon be back to normal.

We spent several days in Houston attending court and Papa gave his testimony of the accident. I gave my testimony of what I heard and Jesse's admission. Ralf took a plea and testified against Jesse for his part in the accident. I cringed at the memory of Papa's injuries and how his heart stopped in that hospital room. The memory burned painfully in my mind and Dimitri sensed my distress, wrapping an arm around me in reassurance. Jesse's lawyer tried to say that I had pinned the accident on Jesse due to the incident I had with him just before summer break, but with Ralf's testimony she had no recourse. The court ruled that my involvement was merely coincidental and Jesse was found guilty for the accident and the events after. His assault towards me would be addressed in another case, but we were happy that he finally got what he deserved. Jesse was sued for the damages resulting from the accident and ordered to pay all the medical expenses and then some. Dimitri and I went home the following weekend where I was able to finally rest a little easier, knowing that justice was served for Papa and Jesse would get his for the assault on me.

We had been away from classes for several days due to going to court in Houston. Most of the students were able to connect our absence with Jesse's case which caused all kinds of rumors to fly around campus. I wasn't concerned about them, but they were annoying. Jesse's assault case was coming up this week and Dimitri and I had already made arrangements with the administration at the school so our absence wouldn't affect our academic standing. Because the assault took place on campus, some of the security personnel were required to be present as well.

Jesse of course tried to spin one of his crazy stories to cover his own but. In the end though he was found guilty of assault and his sentence was added to what he received for papa's accident. I was happy that I didn't have to worry about him anymore and we exited the courthouse headed home. Everything went back to normal, well as normal as it can get for being now six months pregnant.

**Okay guys, i really am running into some writers block right now. I am not sure how i want this story to go. I wanted this to go differently than all the other VA stories with the pregnancies and twins and crazy kidnappings and stuff. So tell me what you would like to see for the happy couple. I tried to make this story as clean as possible so as long as you keep with that, let me hear your ideas. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 12

Rose POV

Three months had passed since the court cases were all settled with Jesse. Papa was finally able to return to his job and everything returned to normal except that I was due virtually any day. I had my classes fixed where I could take online correspondence courses while I took care of things at home. I was even more miserable now and getting comfortable was becoming even more difficult. Jesse was in jail so he was no worry. Dimitri wanted to stay home with me but I made him attend classes while his mother came over to spend the days with me. Sonya and Karolina of often brought their children over with them and Victoria was helping me by training some of the horses I had been paid to care for and train. She wasn't making so much progress with them, but she was working them so that they didn't get lazy and stayed healthy. I was as big as a house and I couldn't wait to get my little girl in my arms. Olena and Yeva were here today and they sat on the armchairs in the living room, making quilts and things for the baby. Sonya and Karolina were putting their youngest to bed while Paul played quietly in the floor. My back hurt really bad and I saw Olena's eyes widen at this when I told her. She grabbed the bag we prepared and called the school to alert Dimitri. Olena and Yeva got me into their car while Dimitri's sisters stayed here. Olena drove to the hospital and my water broke while we were filling out the stupid paperwork in the waiting room. The nurses immediately took me to the labor and Delivery wing where I was hit with my first contraction. Of course all of the paperwork was now put on hold. I probably would have punched the poor nurse if she expected paperwork right now. I had been dreading this part, but according to the doctor I had a long way to go before I held my daughter in my arms. I just hoped that Dimitri got here soon.

Dimitri POV

I sat in my classes, constantly worried about my Roza and our baby. I knew that it would be soon now. Class finally ended and I met our friends for lunch. I was sitting there talking to Christian and Eddie when an announcement came over the speaker.

"Would Dimitri Belikov please come to the office for an emergency phone call. Dimitri Belikov, Please come to the office for an emergency phone call." I was up and running as soon as I heard my name and the others followed closely behind. When I got to the office, they were a little mad that I didn't come alone. The administrator called me into his office so I could talk in private and I picked up the phone. It was Mama.

"Dimitri, Rose is having really bad back pain so we are going to the hospital. That is usually the last sign before someone's water breaks, or it was with all of my children. We are leaving for the hospital now and we will see you when you get there Dimka." Mama said.

"Okay Mama. I'm leaving now and I will be there as soon as I can." I said and we hung up. The administrator looked curiously at me and I smiled. I told him about Rose going to the hospital and he smiled. He was very fond of Rose because she was one of his best students. She was a little wild and outspoken at times, but always kept up with her classes and kept her grades up. I left his office and was immediately surrounded by our friends and I told them what was going on. I rushed to get my things and alerted my teachers I wouldn't be in the afternoon classes. All the teachers loved Rose and they sent well wishes and early congratulations.

By the time I got there she was already in the labor and delivery room. I rushed through the crowds of people in the hallways. I finally made it to her room and she was right in the middle of a contraction. I went to her side and helped her through it. She had a very intense and hard labor. By the time she had pushed several times, she was utterly exhausted and I urged her for one final push. I saw the renewed determination in her eyes and she pushed a final time, followed by the loud, strong cry of our baby girl. I saw the largest smile on my Roza's face and I could tell that she was very tired, but overjoyed at the sight of our daughter.

It was already getting dark by the time our daughter was born and I stepped outside while Roza slept to call her parents for her. I knew Mama didn't have their number so I called, giving them the news. They would be here first thing in the morning. I walked back into the room and Roza was awake, sending a tired smile to the bundle in her arms. I walked over and sat down beside her, letting her have time with our daughter. I took her while Roza drifted off to sleep. I looked down at our beautiful daughter and smile widely. She was the perfect mix of her mother and father. I could see short wavy locks of hair that resembled Roza and facial features that resembled the women in my family. Her eyes were closed tightly while she squirmed in my arms. She suddenly opened her eyes and they were the most beautiful dark brown. In truth I wasn't expecting them to be like that. Most newborns seem to have bluish tint to their eyes but she had the brightest, yet darkest brown eyes I had ever seen. I sat there admiring our little angel when Roza stirred.

"You know we need to pick a name for her instead of calling her 'baby' all the time right?" Roza said smiling and I chuckled. Even while in pain or exhausted, she could still laugh at things.

"Well what do you think we should call her?" I asked and she looked thoughtful for a moment. We had thought of names before, but none of them seemed to fit her now. Roza was deep in thought but didn't look like she had come up with anything yet.

"Le Anna Faith Belikov" She said suddenly. I liked it and I thought that it was perfect for our little angel. I looked at our daughter and repeated the name and I could picture us calling her by that.

"Le Anna Faith it is then." I told her smiling. She returned a smile and our daughter gave a hungry cry. I handed her over gently. I heard a knock on the door and I walked over and exited, giving Roza the privacy she needed to feed our daughter. I saw all of our friends waiting to see us and our daughter. I explained that Roza was very tired but was feeding our daughter at the moment. Once I was sure that Roza was finished I let everyone in briefly and we told them her name. Our friends left shortly after and my family came in for a few minutes. It was getting late and Roza was very tired. A nurse wheeled a crib/cot in for the baby so he could stay in the room with us since Roza was feeding her. I lay Le Anna in the cot and I watched as the two most important girls in my world napped silently. The only things to be heard in the room were the tiny little gurgles that came from our daughter every now and then. Their breathing evened out and they both slept soundly. I watched them for what seemed like hours before sleep finally came to me.

Rose POV

I was really worried when I went into full blown labor. Dimitri hadn't arrived yet and I hoped that he would get here in time to see his daughter enter the world. Soon after that thought was finished, Dimitri came in and rushed to my side. He breathed with me through the contractions and I gripped his hand tightly, possibly crushing it as the pain of the contractions hit me. After several long hours of screaming, crying and pushing, I was totally exhausted and Dimitri urged me to continue. After one more hard push I heard the most beautiful sound in the world as our daughter gave a strong, healthy cry. The nurses cleaned her up and the doctors checked her. When they were sure that she was healthy, they handed her to me. Dimitri had left the room to call my parents and I looked at our little girl. Before Dimitri and I started dating, I hadn't thought much about children. I was always good with other people's children but hadn't given much thought to having my own. Now I wondered how I could ever stand the thought of living without a child of my own.

I was really tired and when Dimitri returned, he held her for the first time and I saw the adoration in his eyes as I drifted off to sleep. I woke up sometime later and we talked, deciding on a name for her. I don't know what made me think of that name, but it seemed to fit her so well. I had to feed her and eventually I drifted back to sleep. I didn't want to miss a minute with her, but my body had been taxed to its limits today. Soon after, I assumed that we would all be sleeping soundly after the excitement of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 13

Rose POV

After several days at the hospital we were allowed to take our little girl home. Lissa had shopped for days gathering all kinds of things that our beautiful daughter would probably grow out of before we were able to use it all. Thankfully she did think to buy some clothing in slightly larger sizes so that we wouldn't have to worry about clothes for quite a while. I walked into Le Anna's nursery and I noticed the mountain of diapers and clothing. I groaned thinking I would have to find somewhere to store these things. I was brought out of my internal rant as strong arms encased me and the tiny bundle in my arms.

Dimitri looked into my eyes and the diverted his attention to little Le Anna. I fell in love with her name from the moment it came to mind. It was beautiful and unique just like of daughter. Mama and Papa stayed for a few days but Papa had to return to work so they had left just before we were released from the hospital. Dimitri would be staying home for a few days but would eventually have to return to classes. Victoria was also a huge help seeing as she didn't have kids of her own to take care of. I put our little girl in her crib and turned on the monitor, taking it downstairs with us. Dimitri was very attentive and even made dinner for us that night. I knew that everyone wanted to come and see our little girl but I wanted just a quiet night with the three of us first. They all understood and gave us our space.

Le Anna was such a good baby and was hardly ever fussy. Dimitri was the definition of a doting father and would get up every time she cried, bringing her to me when she needed to be fed. Unfortunately Dimitri had to return to classes and I was left alone with her through the daytime. I managed to use some of the time at home to catch up on some of my online courses but was still attentive to the needs of my daughter. Dimitri's family was also a big help to me and often came by to check on me and Le Anna while Dimitri was in class.

We were almost finished with this semester and at the end of next semester we would be finished **(A/N: I really don't know how long these degrees take and stuff so just go with it**.). I did have to return to the school before the end of the semester to take final exams, but most of my coursework was online. Olena agreed to watch Le Anna while I went to take finals. I was sad that I didn't see Dimitri since he was in his own classes right now but I would see him at home. After finishing my exams, I went started for home. Since my daughter wasn't with me at the moment, I decided to stop off at the grocery store and get some things to prepare for dinner tonight. I went to take the food home first so that I didn't have to rush home after picking up our daughter.

I got home and went to unlock the door. Huh, I thought I remembered locking the door? I walked into the house carefully and when nothing seemed out of place, I went to the kitchen to put the food away. Dimitri would be home in about an hour so I had just enough time to get Le Anna and prepare dinner before everyone got here. I walked towards the door, grabbing my purse and my keys. I was officially freaked now because I swore I put the keys down right beside my purse. I searched for my keys in the floor, thinking they might have fallen off the table and when they weren't there, I went back towards the kitchen when a hand came around my mouth, squelching my scream. I had a sense of déjà vu from the last time this happened. I bit the persons hand and stomped roughly on his toes. I worked well since I was wearing shoes with a little bit of a heel. The intruder released me and I whirled around to my attacker. My blood froze, standing there cradling his bitten hand was the person I hated most in this world. Jesse Zeklos was in my house instead of rotting in prison where he should be. I turned running as fast as I could out of the house towards the barn. I kicked off the shoes I was wearing because running in heels in hell. Jesse recovered quickly and was right on my tail. I ran into the barn grabbing the first thing I could get my hands on to protect myself. I managed to grab one of the pitchfork handles that was stuck in a hay bale. I pushed my body flat against the inside of the barn's entrance.

"I know you are in there Rose. Come on out and have some fun with me like you do all the other guys." Jesse sneered. "I'm sure you would enjoy it."

I knew that I couldn't outrun him but he wouldn't get me without some type of fight. Jesse entered the barn on full alert, looking around for me. Thankfully he didn't see me and as he passed I stepped out of my hiding spot and swung the pitchfork as he turned to see me. I successfully knocked him to the ground, but that was the extent of the damage. He struggled to get up for a minute and I took the opportunity to run. I whistled as I left the barn signaling for Mystic. She was really smart and her stall was rigged where she could escape it if necessary.

I ran from the barn back towards the house but in reality the house wasn't where I planned to go. I ran towards the back of the house where Mystic met me. I got on her back and took off towards the Belikov home. Dimitri would be coming home soon but I was more worried about getting away from Jesse. If I had went inside the house and used the phone, he would definitely catch me there.

I rode full speed until I got there and I ran inside. Olena knew that there was something wrong but I ignored her questions, going straight for the phone. I quickly dialed the police and explained the situation. The sent a car out to my home and another to the Belikov's to talk to me. As I told them the events I cradled my daughter in my arms, thankful that for once she wasn't with me. I gave them all the details that I could and they told me that the officers at my home found some blood on the pitchfork, meaning that there was solid evidence to tie him to the attack. They explained that he had escaped lockup before he was transferred to the more secure location.

Dimitri POV

Lissa, Christian and I were heading home from our final classes of the day and I couldn't wait to get home and see my beautiful daughter and my wonderful wife. I knew that she was on campus today for her final exams in her online courses but I was in my own classes at the time and didn't see her. As we started to pull into the house, there was a police cruiser out front with its lights going and my heart wrenched in fear. As soon as the car stopped I was out and harassing the officer for information.

"Mr. Belikov, calm down. Your wife and daughter are perfectly fine. They are over at your mother's house speaking with one of my officers. She was attacked by an intruder and managed to get away from him without any injury. She managed a pretty good swipe at the intruder with a pitchfork after he followed her into the barn. We have her statement and all the evidence we need to put him away." I was glad that there was enough to put him away, but I wondered who would want to hurt my Roza. I called Eddie and Mason to stay at my house and once they arrived, Lissa, Christian and I went to my mothers to see about Roza. As we walked into the house I heard the officer talking to Roza and my blood ran cold as he spoke.

"Thank you Mrs. Belikov. We have all the evidence we need from you to track down Jesse and make him accountable for his actions at your home today." I heard Roza scoff and she held our daughter tightly.

"Sure, if that were the case he wouldn't have been inside my home and tried to assault me again." Roza said. "I was just lucky that my daughter was safe here while I was being chase by a mad man around MY property. I don't want to hear your promises officer, I want him to be out of my life and that of my family. It is shameful that you cannot keep an idiot like Jesse behind bars and I don't need your promises, only results." She said with finality. I smiled hearing her stand up to the officer like that. I came in the room and rushed to my Roza, careful of our daughter in her arms. I hugged her as tightly as I could with our daughter between us and she looked up and smiled at me. She handed Le Anna off to Mama and embraced me tightly.

"Dimitri I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to get away. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to me or our daughter if she had been there." She cried holding me tightly. I honestly was surprised at the strength of her grip. I pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"Roza don't worry. You and our daughter are safe and I will do everything in my power to be sure that you stay that way." Once the officers left, Christian rode Mystic back to our barn while Roza carried our daughter to the car. Mason had went out and got some takeout for dinner since it was so late by the time we managed to get things settled. I watched Roza with our daughter, seldom putting her down like she needed her in her arms. I knew that she was shaken by today's events and I let her seek the comfort she needed from our daughter and from me.

As our friends started to leave I could tell that Roza was exhausted from today's events. I had a locksmith coming first thing in the morning since Rose's keys were missing. She finally put Le Anna in her room and when the others were gone, we went up to bed. Roza took Le Anna from her room and moved her into the room with us so she was close. I held her tightly that night, thanking god that she wasn't hurt today and our daughter was also safe. I watched my Roza as her breathing evened out and I drifted off soon after.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 14

Rose POV

I woke up late the next morning after the exhaustion of the previous day. Dimitri was downstairs with the locksmith who was replacing the locks on all the doors. I heard Le Anna begin to stir and I quickly put on my robe and went to her. I had kept her in the room with us last night because I feared for her safety and our own. Le Anna and Dimitri gave me all the comfort I needed and I fed her and dressed her. I put her down so that I could dress myself and took her downstairs with me. Lissa and Christian were already here with Adrian and Sydney, Mia and Eddie, and Mason and Jill. I handed Le Anna to Sydney's open arms and smiled. Maybe one day soon they will have one of their own. I was a little sore from the events of yesterday. Even though I didn't do too much, my body hasn't fully returned to the way it was before I was pregnant. I was out of shape, but still kept most of my slim figure. I greeted everyone and walked to the counter for some coffee and I picked up one of the doughnuts that someone had brought. I sat down with my friends in the kitchen and we laughed and talked for a while until the phone rang. I groaned and walked to the counter and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered. The line was silent for a second and I started to hang up until I heard the voice on the other end that stopped my heart and made my blood run cold.

"Hello Rosie. Don't hang up and don't alert anyone or your precious daughter will cease to exist." He said. I almost growled and it wasn't because I hated when people called me Rosie, but the fact that he threatened my daughter. If I was mad before, I was livid and murderous now.

"You listen to me very closely." I knew that my friends were watching my end of the conversation but I didn't care anymore. I wanted this to end. "Do not think that you scare me. I will kill you if you set foot in my house again or come anywhere near my daughter. If I have to go to jail then so be it, but you will never, ever touch me or my daughter. Do you understand me Jesse? Never mess with a woman, especially when it comes to her children." I was practically yelling at him now and the others stood there in shock. I used so much venom in my voice that even I didn't recognize it. What does the idiot do? He laughs.

"Oh Rosie, you don't know what you are saying. I will see you soon Rose. You have such a beautiful daughter, it's such a shame that I have to kill her. I might have to kill that husband of your first, but I think I will pay your dear parents a visit as well." He said and I froze. He wanted to teach me a lesson so bad that he threatened my daughter and my husband and my parents. He hung up before anything else could be said and I broke down in tears, clutching the counter as the only support I had. As the floor got closer, two strong arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly. I cried for what seemed like forever. I hadn't noticed that Dimitri had led me over to the table and sat me down. Dimitri's eyes showed fear and concern for me. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Dimitri he threatened Mama and Papa. Call them please and make sure they are alright please." He nodded and immediately dialed their home but there was no answer. Fear gripped me as Dimitri called Papa's cell and he reached him. Mama was supposed to be at home and I worried for her. Finally the officer that I talked to yesterday arrived and we explained everything. The officer found the last number that called the house on the phone records and tracked it to a payphone just outside of town. They lost his trail there of course and I was fearful for Mama because she was the only one not accounted for.

Luckily Mama had just ran down to the store and was fine, but the threats were weighing heavy on my mind. Lissa and Christian went back to their home later that night and the others started to disperse, but Sydney and Adrian stayed with us that night and I was grateful to them for that. Sydney and Adrian lived a little farther away than the rest of my friends so it worked for them too. I loved all the support I received from all of my friends but Dimitri and I had grown a lot closer to these two.

Several weeks passed by and we maintained a careful watch over each other. Dimitri and Christian took some of the cattle to the sale in Houston and Lissa stayed with me. They would be gone for a few days and I hated to be apart that long, but I knew that it was necessary. Lissa helped me with Le Anna and she watched her while I trained the horses and I also trained myself a little. I wouldn't be the victim of Jesse's taunts and abuse anymore.

Dimitri was coming home tonight and I wanted to fix something special for dinner tonight in honor of their return. I asked Lissa to watch Le Anna for a little while so I could go to the store and pick up some things. Lissa was reluctant to let me go by myself but finally agreed. I wasn't worried because I had something that even Dimitri didn't know about. I grabbed my keys and purse and left for the store.

I only stayed at the store for several minutes and I put the bags in the trunk. It had just started to rain and there was a huge storm coming in later tonight. I got in the car and left the parking lot, heading towards the house. After just a few minutes I started to get a strange feeling, like there was someone else present and I pulled my purse close to me. I looked back into the rear view mirror and was met by a pair of eyes looking at me. The next thing I knew there was a gun protruding from the back seat, aimed at my head.

"Turn here Rose." He ordered. I didn't want to do anything like that, but the gun to my head was all the persuasion I needed. I knew that Jesse was crazy enough to use it. I turned where he had instructed and it led down an old dirt road that I knew was secluded. Fear gripped me but I managed to hold it back enough to try to see a way out of this. "Park over there and turn off the car." He said indicating the right shoulder of the road.

Once the car was off, he wrapped an arm around my throat. The panic I had held back started to well inside me. "What do you want Jesse? Why go through all this trouble?"

"Well Rose it was no trouble really." He grazed the gun barrel down my cheek and I flinched as the cold steel ran father down to my chest. "I always get what I want Rose. I want you so…" He trailed off. While he was concentrating on his words and watching the trail of the gun barrel, he hadn't noticed that my hand was clutched around something in my purse. He opened his door and got out, keeping the gun trained on me. He pulled me out of the front seat and as he shut my door, I clutched the knife I held and flipped it open quickly. His door was still open and he pushed me towards it, wanting me to get in the back with him. I had an idea where this was going and I want having that. While his eyes were trained on the door and the back seat, I swung the already open knife at him. The knife hit the intended mark, disabling his hand which held the gun for a moment. I knew these woods and roads like the back of my hand so I ran. As I fled from where the car was parked, I heard a gunshot and felt the most searing pain I have ever experienced. I wondered briefly if I would ever make it back to my family and friends.

I ran and ran without looking behind me. I could feel the fatigue and the life draining from my left arm. I ran towards where I knew the closest house was and it was raining hard when I saw the lights of the house ahead. I sighed in relief that I was able to navigate these woods with the storm now at full force. I ran as hard as I could to the house and knocked frantically on the door. Seconds later a older man probably in his 30s answered the door. His face showed shock at my appearance but softened slightly.

"You have to help me please." I begged. "There's a man after me and he shot me." The man looked down on the doorstep, noticing the pool of blood and the blood staining my shoulder. He grabbed a scarf by the door and wrapped the wound to slow the bleeding. He called for someone and a small framed woman came towards us and ushered me into the Kitchen to sit at the table. She pulled what looked like a medical bag out of the closet and tended the wound. Once the bleeding had stopped, she ushered me into the downstairs bathroom and handed me a T-shirt and a pair of loose sweat pants.

When I finally finished I exited the bathroom and placed my old clothes into the trash. They were ruined from the dirt and blood anyway. The pair were sitting in the living room when I came out and I smiled at them.

"Miss can you tell us your name and what happened?" The man said. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I'm Rose and there was a man that I went to college with that's got some weird obsession with me and he escaped lock up and attacked me at my home several weeks ago. Tonight I was leaving the store and he was in the backseat of the car with a gun. I managed to cut him with a knife and get away but he shot at me while I was running into the woods. I really need to call home call the police since I assume he has my car now." They nodded and I called the police first. They asked if I was hurt and when I mentioned being shot they sent an ambulance as well. After I hung up with them, I began to call my house to tell my family and friends I was okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 15

Dimitri POV

Christian and I were coming home after several days in Houston at the cattle sale. We sold some of our stock and I bought several that I thought would help our bloodlines in our herds. We pulled up to the house just as it was getting dark and the rain started getting harder. I expected to see Roza cradling our daughter and waiting for us with Lissa, but I only saw Lissa and she was holding Le Anna. When we entered the house she looked fearful. I wondered where Roza was.

"What is it Lissa? Where is Roza?" I asked.

"She left hours ago to get some things from the store for dinner. She hasn't called or anything and I'm really worried." Lissa said. I picked up the phone and dialed her cell number. It rang several times until I heard a male voice answer that I hoped never to hear.

"Why hello Dimitri. I'm sorry but Rose can't come to the phone right now. She's probably dead or close to it by now." I felt my heart stop but did I really believe that she was dead? "If not she'll probably die from blood loss before anyone finds her."

"What did you do to my wife Jesse?" I screamed. I was vaguely aware of Lissa as she flinched and buried her head in Christian's shoulder crying. "I swear if you hurt her, nothing will stop me from ripping your small cold heart out." I hung up and called the police. They couldn't report her missing for about 48 hours so that didn't help, even after I told them he had Roza's phone. I called everyone and had them all meet here at the house. The storm was almost over but I was so worried about Roza I didn't care about the storm. As I was explaining everything to the others, the phone in the kitchen rang. I stepped out quickly and answered it.

"Hello." I answered.

"Dimitri?" I knew that soft and kind voice anywhere. My heart was beating overtime in joy.

"Roza." I practically yelled through the phone. I wasn't mad just excited she was okay. "Where are you Roza? What happened?" She laughed a small laugh.

"Woah Comrade. The ambulance is taking me to the hospital and I will be just fine. I'll explain everything later but right now I gotta go. I'll see you at the hospital." She said and she hung up before I could question her further. I ran into the living room.

"That was Roza. The ambulance is taking her to the hospital. If you are going with me you better move. I would say that Mama would take Le Anna for a bit but Roza probably needs to see her." I added while the others nodded. We all headed out to the hospital and I asked the receptionist where Roza was. She said she was in the ER but would be moved to a room soon. We waited in the waiting room until a young doctor came out and asked to speak to me.

"Mr. Belikov your wife is sleeping for now. She was brought in with a gunshot wound to her shoulder but it was a through and through shot and she is expected to make a full recovery. She should be released tomorrow but needs all the rest she can get in order for her body to heal." He said. "You can see her now, but remember what I said. Try not to wake her and don't stress her." I nodded and he led me to her room.

When I walked into the room, Roza was sleeping peacefully but there was a slight hint of pain in her expression. I walked to her bed and silently pulled up an uncomfortable looking chair. As I sat down, I grasp her hand lightly, bringing it to me and kissed it lightly. I stayed by her bed for several minutes and she started to stir slightly. Pain was evident in her expression and I called for the nurse as she was waking up. When she was fully awake, she noticed my presence and smiled at me.

"Hey." She said weakly.

"Hey yourself Roza." I said and her smile grew slightly. She tried to shift slightly and I could tell that the movement hurt her. I kissed her forehead and the nurse came in, giving her something for the pain. I told her that I was going to let her rest and I left for the waiting room. Everyone was waiting and I had a sudden thought, wondering if anyone called her parents. I decided that I would call them just to be sure. I dialed their number and after it rang several times Roza's mother answered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Janine, this is Dimitri. Is your husband there with you?" I asked. The line went silent for a brief moment.

"Yes he is Dimitri. Is there something wrong?" She asked. I sighed.

"Roza had another encounter with that Zeklos boy. They still haven't caught him, but his list of sins is getting longer. Roza is at the hospital. She is okay now and is expected to make a full recovery, but she was treated for a gunshot wound to her shoulder." I said. I figured that I would just come out and tell them as opposed to beating around the bush. I heard a shocked gasp and the line went silent again for a moment. Roza's father got on the phone then and I explained what I knew of the incident, which wasn't much since Roza hasn't been conscious long enough to explain what happened. They said that they would come down right away and we hung up. I knew that it would take them several hours to get here.

I went back to the others and told them about what the doctor said and about her recovery. I asked one of the nurses about staying in the room with her and our daughter. I also explained that our daughter hadn't been fed since before Roza came here and she was hungry. The nurse called someone from the nursery and they sent up some formula that we could give her. She didn't like it so much but what could we do? The pain medication they were giving her often shows up in the mother's milk so I couldn't take the chance. Luckily our daughter ate well and soon went to sleep. The others went home and I stayed with Le Anna and my Roza.

Rose POV

When I arrived at the hospital I was really exhausted from the events that lead me here. The couple that I met was very helpful and as they were preparing to put me in the ambulance, I called the house, telling Dimitri I would explain later. Happiness and relief were both evident in his voice, but I didn't want to have the conversation over the phone and said I would tell him what happened just not right now.

The doctors took x-rays and gave me something for the pain. They finished cleaning the wound and the scratches and cuts I received from running through the woods and I fell asleep soon after. I woke up again in a room and I could feel that someone gripped my hand. When I was fully awake, I was glad to see that Dimitri was here. The pain was slowly increasing and I shifted in the bed, increasing the pain that shot through my shoulder and down my arm. Soon after, a nurse came in and administered something for the pain and I was out again. I worried about Dimitri and my daughter but I didn't get the chance to ask. I rested peacefully as the pain subsided.

The following day I was released from the hospital and I was surprised that my parents were also there. I guess Dimitri thought to call them. I was still sore in my shoulder obviously but the pain medication they gave me wasn't so strong that I couldn't function. Dimitri of course insisted on waiting on me hand and foot. I groaned remembering the last time this happened when I had that fall on the trail.

Jesse still hadn't been caught but they had found my cell phone and my car several miles from where he had attacked me. Dimitri and I decided to get another car just in case Jesse still had keys for the old one. They found a significant amount of blood which meant that I had hit him pretty good with the knife. I had told my story to the others and their shock at the incident mirrored mine that I had been able to get away from him.

Several days later we took Le Anna over to the Belikov ranch with us for dinner and there was another car in the drive. I hadn't seen it before and I was curious as to who was here. Dimitri and I walked in with our little girl and I was absolutely stunned to see the owners of the unfamiliar car. Sitting in the living room with the Belikov's was the couple who had helped me that night. When their eyes met mine the shock they displayed mirrored my own.

"Oksana, Mark?" I said, wondering if I was actually seeing the same couple that helped me that night.

"Rose what are you doing here?" Oksana said in disbelief. The others sat there stunned at our greeting of one another.

"Wait Roza, how do you know them?" Olena asked. She knew about attack but none of the details, other than that I was injured.

"Oksana and Mark helped me the night of the attack. I had ran to their home to get away from Jesse. I was with them at their home until the police and the ambulance came for me. I didn't know that they were friends of yours though." I said. Dimitri who had been in stunned silence until now handed off Le Anna to Olena and sat on the couch, pulling me gently onto his lap.

"What did happen that night Roza? I only knew that you were injured but hadn't heard any details of the attack." Olena said, carefully cradling our little girl.

"Jesse was in my car when I left the store. He held a gun to my head and told me to drive. We ended up on the old dirt road near Oksana's place. He put his arm around my neck and I reached for the knife in my purse as carefully as I could. When he got out of the backseat, he kept the gun trained on me and pulled me out of the car. He wanted me to get in the backseat and I knew where his thoughts were going. I ended up cutting him and I ran. He managed to get a shot off and shot me in the shoulder." I said and they sat there in shock at my story. "I ran towards where I knew there was a house close by and banged on their door. When they answered the door, I must have looked like a drowned and injured rat but the tended to my wounds and got me some dry clothes and that's when I started making calls." I finished.

"We never heard the whole story either but I must say that you were fortunate to get out of that situation." Oksana said.

"Yes I was Oksana. Jesse hasn't been found though so we aren't out of the woods yet I'm afraid." I stated. The room fell into an awkward and stunned silence until Olena announced that it was time for dinner. Oksana and Mark stayed for dinner as well and even took their turn with Le Anna. After we finished dinner I was beginning to feel tired and the pain in my shoulder started to rise. Dimitri and I excused ourselves and we returned home with our daughter. Finally after several hours, we managed to get upstairs and go to bed. Our daughter wasn't a very fussy child, but for some reason she was very fussy tonight but we couldn't figure out why. I finally drifted to sleep with our daughter sleeping in the room with us. I didn't know why she wanted to be so close but I needed her for my own comfort as well. I was worried and thinking about when Jesse would strike again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 16

Dimitri POV

I was constantly worried about Roza and our daughter. Roza was healing rapidly from the gunshot wound and I could tell that she was restless because I wouldn't let her out of my sight. Now that Le Anna was a little older, Roza had talked about finishing her final semester in class. There were a few classes that didn't have an online program available so we came to a compromise. She would take the classes online that she could take and the ones she couldn't, she would go to the campus. We both agreed that Mama could watch Le Anna while she took the two classes at the campus and them she would take the rest through the online correspondence course.

Tomorrow Roza would be alone part of the day. She would be attending the two classes at the campus and then going home to our daughter. She said that I worried too much but in my eyes she didn't worry enough. I knew that she was a strong woman and fiercely protective of Le Anna, but I was still scared for the both of them. She was fortunate that our daughter wasn't present when the last encounters happened with Jesse, but I worried what might happen if she was present when and if Jesse caught up to her again.

Since Roza was doing so much better, I reluctantly gave her the space she needed. I wanted so much to lock her in the house and not let her out until Jesse was caught, but I couldn't do that to my Roza. She has always been a free spirit, doing things for herself and others without a second thought. I loved that about her but in this case, it was what scared me as well.

Jesse POV (_yeah I know we hate him but I wanted to add this to see what's going through his pea-brain. Just remember he is a psycho_.)

She has gotten away from me again. I was so certain that when I shot her that she would end up dead in the woods somewhere and my troubles would be over. Now the whole state is looking for me. I hate Rose for what she has caused. I will get her for this, but I'm not sure how to exact my revenge. Maybe I will start with those annoying parents of hers. I remembered the address that the settlement was sent to so I know where they live. I have been watching all of them for a while, waiting to make my move.

Rose has to be separated from the others for me to do anything. Dimitri has stayed close to her, giving me no opportunity to strike. Ralf was out of jail and I heard from him that Rose would be taking some classes at the college and then coming home for other online courses. This was perfect if I could figure out when she would be the most vulnerable, I could end this and her.

Rose POV

I knew that Jesse was waiting for the perfect moment to strike but the thing is I didn't want to put my entire life on hold until he was caught and finally put away. It was amazing to think that all this started. When I punched Jesse, the accident with papa, the assault at school, breaking in the house, breaking into my car and shooting me. It was a long list but I was honestly more afraid for my family and my daughter. Sure he was a crazy psycho and I feared what he would do, but I had proven that I can protect myself to a point. My daughter was helpless against someone like him and I was more intent on protecting her. Mama and Papa were always on alert now and it made me mad that we all had to change the way we do things because of his infatuation with me.

When the final semester started, I was almost fully recovered from the incident with Jesse. I still had a lot of soreness in my shoulder, but the wound itself was practically gone. Dimitri and I dropped Le Anna off at Olena's that morning and headed off to the campus. I was already missing my little girl and I was happy that this would be the last semester for us. This would be the longest amount of time I would be away from my daughter in a single day and I was nervous. Dimitri must have sensed my nervousness and placed his hand over mine in the car as we pulled into the campus parking lot in front of the main building.

As we walked into the building, we were greeted by some of the staff that were walking the halls in preparation of the school day. I had to go to the administrator's office briefly to organize my schedule. When I walked in, I was met with several surprised faces. In my time here at the school I had become very close to most of the staff here and after the incident with Jesse on campus, the friendships I had with the staff members grew even stronger. They were all slightly overprotective of me now, not that I really blamed them considering all that has happened. I knocked on the door to the administrator's office and I heard a murmur from the other side of someone saying 'enter'. I opened the door slowly and the administrator still hadn't looked up from the paperwork on his desk. I walked in silently and shut the door behind me, waiting for his acknowledgement. When he finally looked up from his work, I almost laughed as his eyes widened in complete disbelief.

"Rose Belikov, I was about to begin thinking that you had left us for good. How is Dimitri and your daughter? I hope they are well." He said.

"Yes sir, they are both fine. Le Anna is happy and healthy. Dimitri is like a mother bear protecting her cub of course." I said and laughed. He smiled widely and gave a small chuckle.

"I understand that you are coming to campus for some classes that aren't offered through correspondence, is that correct?" He asked and I nodded. "So Mrs. Belikov, what can I do for you?" He asked while motioning for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I wanted to make sure that the campus security was aware that Jesse Zeklos is still at large." I was about to say more but his eyes widened in disbelief.

"How is that possible Rose?" He asked. "With all his sins, he should have been already imprisoned."

"I agree, unfortunately he had managed to avoid capture and he had made several attempts towards me. The last one nearly succeeded in ending my life." I said and he sat there with a stunned expression.

"What happened Rose?" He asked.

"Well there was the attack here that you are aware of, the court case and Jesse being jailed for his parts in the assault and the accident with papa. He escaped the lockup before being moved to a higher security facility and attacked me again at my home. Thankfully my daughter wasn't present. The last occurrence was several weeks ago. He was in my car when I exited the store and held me at gunpoint. He had me drive to a secluded area where he tried to get me in the backseat. I managed to cut him with a knife I had in my purse and ran. As I was running from him, I was shot in the shoulder." I explained and the stunned expression he had before had grown. There were a few silent moments before he regained his composure.

"I see your need for concern and I will make the campus security aware of the situation. I am sorry that all of that has happened to you. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help." He said and I nodded. I was about to stand and leave when I had a thought.

"Is Jesse's friend Ralf still enrolled here?" I asked and he seemed to follow my train of thought.

"Yes Rose and he won't be a problem for you. However I will keep your schedule as private as possible so it doesn't get 'leaked' to Jesse." He said. I left for my first class of the morning and the hours breezed by. The two classes I had here were back-to-back so I would be able to leave after my second class. I would take the car we arrived in and then Dimitri would catch a ride home with Christian and Lissa.

After the classes were finished, I found Dimitri and got the keys so I could make the drive home. I could tell that Dimitri was worried for me. I made the drive from the campus over to the house. I had called Olena to see if she could keep Le Anna a little longer so I could get some work done and she agreed, urging me to be careful. I did my book work from the campus classes and set into the correspondence courses. I really like doing the online courses, but I had missed the real interaction with others that I got from campus. I did the lectures and completed two assignments before lunch. I went to the kitchen and got a bite to eat before going to get Le Anna. I was just about to walk out the door when the phone rang in the kitchen.

"Hello." I answered.

"Rose, there is someone here inside the house. I think it might be Jesse." Mama said in almost a whisper. Fear for mama ran through me.

"Stay hidden mama, I'm coming." I heard a muffled scream and then a voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Rosie, your mother and I want you to come out and play. Come alone and don't call anyone." He sneered into the phone. I almost growled out loud.

"Why are you doing this Jesse? You don't need to involve my mother in this. Let her go!" I said.

"Oh Rosie, she is already involved. Get here soon, or mama won't have another birthday." He said and hung up. I slammed the phone down in frustration and grabbed my keys and purse. I went out to the barn and rifled through the large wooden box in the corner. When I found the item I needed. I rushed to the car and was out of the driveway in seconds. I wanted so badly to call Dimitri, but I was worried that I wouldn't get there in time to protect mama. I knew Papa was at work. I made the drive in record time. What normally took about three hours took me a little over two. I was relieved that Papa wasn't home yet as I shut off the car and walked cautiously into the house. I heard sobbing from upstairs and followed the sounds toward Mama and Papa's room.

I walked through the open doorway cautiously until I saw Mama tied to a chair in the opposite corner of the room. I looked around cautiously and when the coast was clear, ran to mama and began to untie her. Her eyes widened slightly at something behind me and as I turned, I was struck hard across the face. The hit sent me flying to the floor where I was immediately lifted to my feet and thrown towards the bed. My body jarred from the impact on the bed and then I noticed a weight on top of me. On no this wasn't happening.

I struggled hard and managed to get a few punches in to his face, causing him to delay his assault on me. He hadn't gotten the upper hand and I was grateful for that. I managed another punch, breaking his nose and reached in the waistband of my jeans for the item I retrieved from the barn as he staggered backwards briefly. It was enough to allow me to get back on my feet and face him. He didn't have a gun this time, but I did. When he saw the gun, he froze briefly. Keeping the gun trained on him, I untied mama.

"Go downstairs Mama and call the police. Do not come back up here no matter what you hear." I said and I could tell she wanted to argue the last part, but went downstairs. I turned my full attention to Jesse. "You should have just accepted blame for the things you did and moved on. Your list of sins is so long now that you'll be lucky if they ever let you see daylight again." I told him.

"I'm not in cuffs yet Rosie." I briefly wondered if shooting him for the Rosie reference would be justified. "It won't be over until one of us is dead." He said and suddenly lunged at me. We fought for several minutes, neither gaining the upper hand. I kneed him in the groin and he immediately stopped, clutching himself. I kept the gun trained on him as he slowly recovered from the hit. I began to hear the sirens and (stupidly) looked towards the window. We fought for the gun again and I ended up with him on top of me on the bed, the gun between us. I flinched as a shot was fired and I thought I was dead right then. I was suddenly aware that the weight on me hadn't moved. I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs and I felt fear for a minute, thinking that Jesse might have had an accomplice coming for me. I looked to the left of the bed and saw the uniform and I relaxed a little. When Jesse's weight was pulled from me, I was pulled up slowly from the bed and led down the stairs to an awaiting ambulance. I vaguely noticed the bruises and swelling in my face and on my arms from fighting Jesse off. Closer inspection showed that somehow the bullet that killed Jesse had grazed me slightly on my stomach. The police explained that that was common in cases like this where two people were fighting over a weapon. I was sitting on the bumper of the ambulance with the paramedics and I thought about the confrontation with Jesse.

"He was right." I whispered to no one in particular. The medic looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean dear?" She asked.

"Jesse said it wouldn't be over until one of us was dead." Her eyes shone with understanding.

**We are getting closer to the end of this story folks. What do you think should happen now? Please R&R**

**Thanks for your patience with the computer issues guys. Still using a borrowed computer so it took me a little longer than i wanted. Thank you so much guys for the reviews and support with this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 17

Dimitri POV

I was called to the office for an important phone call and I automatically thought it was Roza. Once I reached the office, I was proven wrong as I answered the call.

"Mama? Why are you calling?" I asked. I wasn't being rude, just curious because she never called for anything while I was in class.

"Dimka, Roza called me after she came home and asked me to keep Le Anna for a little longer. She promised she would be here to get her a little after lunch. It has been three hours Dimitri and I'm worried. I called the house and didn't get an answer. Something is wrong." She said and now I was concerned for Roza.

"She wasn't at home?" I asked.

"I asked Karolina to go down there but the car was gone. I thought that she might be going to pick up something for dinner or something but it just doesn't feel right. Babushka said that she could be in trouble, but she didn't say anything else." She said and I sighed in frustration. I didn't know where Roza could be if she wasn't at home.

"Alright Mama. Can you keep Le Anna for a little longer until this is sorted out?" I asked her. I hated to burden her but what choice did I have.

"Of course Dimka." She replied.

"Okay Mama, I will let you know if I find out anything. Thank you for letting me know. Love you Mama." I said. When I hung up with mama, I went to find the others and tell them what was going on. They all had a free period and were meeting me in one of the common areas on campus.

As I walked in all of our friends were glued to a story on the news and when I saw the house they pictured I froze. It was Roza's parents house. I listened to see what this was all about.

"This just in, an intruder was shot and killed after an attempted assault of the homeowner and their daughter. There was one person dead at the scene and another person was injured. The home belongs to Abe and Janine Mazur, and their daughter Rosemarie Belikov who lives out of town came to the residence after receiving a frantic call from her mother. The intruder was identified as Jesse Zeklos, formerly a student at the college that Mrs. Belikov attends. Zeklos was wanted for a breakout and several assault attempts on Mrs. Belikov, including one instance where she suffered a gunshot wound to the shoulder. Ironically, he was also responsible for an accident that nearly killed Mr. Mazur.

Apparently the intruder and Mrs. Belikov were fighting over the gun that went off, killing Mr. Zeklos instantly. The police have issued a statement that confirms these details and they say that no charges will be filed in this incident against Mrs. Belikov. We will give more on this story as it develops and have it for you tonight at 10." The reported stated and the anchor asked the woman if there was any news on Roza's condition.

"Paramedics are with her now but she appears to have only minor injuries. The bullet did graze her stomach and she is being treated at the scene. No word just yet if they will transport her, but at this point I don't think so." The woman answered. I was a mess right now and I rushed towards the parking area with Lissa and Christian. I didn't even bother to tell the school we wouldn't be in class but I didn't care. I only cared about my Roza. Christian drove his car as fast as he could and none of us cared if we got a ticket for speeding right now.

When we arrived at the house I saw that the paramedics were gone and Both Abe and Janine's cars were in the drive along with mine. We rushed to the door and I knocked frantically, praying that my Roza was alright.

Rose POV

The paramedic was just finishing dressing the wounds when a familiar car pulled into the driveway. Papa had just gotten off of work and seeing the commotion around the house sent him into a panic. He locked eyes with me and I saw the confusion and the concern on his face.

"Rosemarie what happened here?" He asked cautiously while hugging me carefully. He pulled back slightly and put his hand gently on my face that was marked with heavy bruising now.

"It's alright Papa. Mama called me and said there was someone in the house. Jesse was here and took the phone from her. He said he would kill her if I didn't come here. When I got here, she was tied to a chair in the bedroom and as I was untying mama, Jesse came into the room. We fought and he was killed." I was crying now. I wasn't sad that Jesse was gone, but I felt some slight guilt for taking someone's life. Who was I to take someone's life no matter what had happened to me. Papa wrapped around me again.

"I'll be right back sweetheart. I'm going to talk to Mama for a minute and I will be right back okay?" I nodded and Papa looked up to the paramedic and asked him if I needed to go to the hospital. Since I didn't have to go, I stood and followed Papa into the house after I was done and I found them both in the kitchen clinging to each other. My emotions were going wild today. I was happy that the whole thing with Jesse was over, but sad I had essentially killed someone. Granted I killed him in defense of Mama and myself, but he was still dead by my hand.

After everyone had left the house but the three of us, papa refused to let me drive myself home. I tried to call home but there was no answer. Calling Olena's I learned where everyone was. Dimitri was on his way here with Lissa and Christian. About another hour passed by before there was a frantic knock on the door and I just knew that Dimitri was here. He wouldn't like that I took a chance with Jesse and would be more furious when he sees the bruises he left. I hoped I survived the confrontation to come.

Dimitri POV

After knocking frantically on the door, Mr. Belikov answered. He pulled me aside before I could see Roza saying he needed to speak to me first.

"Dimitri I know that you might be mad at Rose right now for coming here, go easy on her right now. She is dealing with a great deal right now and I can see that even though Jesse deserved what he got, she holds onto some guilt for his death. Jesse threatened her mother to get her here and both of them are fine now. She needs comfort and reassurance right now and not a lecture on what she should have done." He said. I thought about his words and in all honesty, he was right. I was ready to be mad at her for coming here but now I felt guilty for being angry at her for protecting her family.

"I understand sir." I said.

"Good. Also there is the issue of her injuries. She fought Jesse off her and protected her mother. She has been through a lot today so please try not to upset her." He added.

"I would never do anything to hurt Roza and I know that she is fiercely loyal to those she cares for. It's one of the things I love about her and as long as she is alive and with me, I will continue to love that about her." I stated and it was true. I did love that about her but it was also concerning at the same time. He nodded and led me into the living room where she was and my heart broke at the sight of her. She has severe bruising on her face and bandaging around her stomach. She smiled at me and I imagined that the pain in her face was because of the bruising. I rushed to her side and hugged her, mindful of the bandaged area.

"It's over Dimitri. He won't bother us ever again." She whispered in my ear as I hugged her. I pulled back and there were tears forming in her eyes, much like those forming in mine. I put my hand gently on her face, tracing the bruise that covered it. I could hardly believe that she had taken that kind of damage and managed to kill him. Sure, Jesse being shot was an accident but she had fought him hard and came out of it alive.

"Oh Roza, it's okay baby. Let's just get you home. Le Anna has missed you while you were saving the world." I joked and she emitted a short laugh and pain was evident on her face. I helped her to the car after saying goodbye to both of her parents.

Roza slept all the way home and I wasn't the least bit surprised that the house was already full of our friends, waiting for any news on Roza. I carried her inside the house and up to our room. I asked for Lissa and Sydney to go up and find something for her that was more comfortable to sleep in. The nodded and went upstairs to the bedroom. I called Mama and told her the details, although Roza had already talked to her. She probably tried calling the house and wondered where I was. I asked for Mia and Mason to go over and get Le Anna for me and they agreed immediately. When they brought her home Sydney bathed her and got her ready for bed. I gave her the last bottle that we had prepared and put her down in her room. I went back to our bedroom where Roza was still asleep and crawled into bed and curled up beside my beautiful wife. She wasn't just outwardly beautiful, she had this inner beauty that caused her to be so protective of other.

Everyone stayed there that night waiting to see how Rose was handling things and Sydney and Lissa were a huge help when it came to Le Anna. The following morning, Christian made breakfast and the rest of the guys got chores done before we had to leave for class. I wondered whether Roza should go and tried to talk her into staying here with Le Anna but she refused. Of course she loved our daughter, but I understood that she wanted to get these final classes over with so we could move on in our lives.

When we got to campus, she went to talk to the administrator and let them know what had happened. They had tried to get her to go home and rest but she wasn't having any of that. I noticed as the day started that there were several students who had seen the report on the news and knew what had happened to her. The bruises were prominent and were the top of the school's gossip topics. After several days, the talk died down and everything went back to normal, well as normal as it ever is for us.

**Getting closer to the conclusion of this story guys. Please R&R.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 18

xXX-Several Months Later-XXx

Rose POV

It had been several months since the incident and Jesse's death. I still felt a little guilty that I had something to do with his death, but I was finally understanding that it was his own fault and I believed that he really did want to die rather than rot in prison. Classes were going well and there was only about a month or so until we graduated. Le Anna was just under a year old now and all of our friends had planned a birthday party for her. I thought that a simple gathering of family and friends would be fine, but with Adrian being the extravagant spender he is combined with Lissa and her shopping abilities we were in for a full blow ordeal. Since it was her first birthday, I really didn't mind that much, but did feel that it was a little over the top for her. I hadn't known anyone that remembered their first birthday, but I certainly would remember Le Anna's.

Le Anna's party was a blast and I truly believed though that the adults had more fun than the kids did. I took pictures and video of the whole thing like a mad woman. I wanted something that Le Anna could see one day and even if she didn't remember the party, know that she was just as loved then. After the party, there was graduation coming in the following weeks. After finals I went to the campus to get Dimitri from his last class. My finals were finished the previous day and I brought Le Anna with me. She was a true angel and never gave me any trouble. She also wasn't very shy and loved to meet new people. I walked into the main office and all the office staff gushed over her. I asked to see the administrator and the staff said that he was walking campus and would be back in his office soon. No sooner than that was said, the door opened and the administrator came in and his eyes landed on me and my daughter. I smiled at him. He was always like an uncle to me since I started here and we had a good relationship. He always asked about my life and Le Anna.

"I see you brought Le Anna to see me. Don't you think she is a little early to start college?" He joked and we all laughed at his lame attempt at humor.

"I think that considering her parents, she's right on time." I replied and he smiled widely.

"How could I forget?" He asked and I shook my head and laughed. We talked about family and other things, but mostly about Le Anna. I was just about to go and see if Dimitri was ready when he came into the office. He hugged me and kissed me softly on the lips and picked up Le Anna. He twirled her around and she gave an excited squeal that melted my heart. We left soon after that and met everyone back at our home. We all decided to take a little trail ride. Dimitri rode with our daughter curled closely to him and we rode to the creek like we had so many times before.

Life was perfect and we were all happy with the choices we had made. Dimitri asked Sydney to watch Le Anna for a minute and Dimitri and I rode up to our favorite spot under the oak that our names were carved into the trunk. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity and I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to tell him a big secret and now seemed like the perfect time for this revelation as he carved a small heart to the left of ours and carve Le Anna's name in it.

"Dimitri, have you ever thought about us having another child?" I asked.

"Of Course Roza. I love you and however many children we were to have. We don't have to repopulate the world or anything, but I have always been partial to a big family. Why do you ask this now Roza?" He asked. Okay here goes nothing. I smiled at him.

"Well Dimitri, then you better carve another heart there in about, say seven months or so." I said and I saw him studying my words and then his eyes lit up.

"Roza are you….?" He trailed off and I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled as if he had won the lottery and I laughed at the expression on his face. He hugged me tightly and kissed me hard on the lips, his smile never leaving his face. I thought that he was going to bust with the news and we hurried back to the others where he could announce the news. Everyone was happy for us, but I noticed that Sydney was a little sad. We made our way down the trail and back to the house. As the guys were putting the horses back in the barn and feeding the, I pulled Sydney aside to see what was wrong.

"Rose, Adrian and I have tried countless time to conceive and we have failed each time. I want kids of my own and so does Adrian, but so far it doesn't look like a possibility." She said and I understood why she seemed so sad that I was having another baby.

"Sid, stop worrying. These things are delicate and if you keep stressing about it, you may be keeping yourself from having kids. Do what I do, stop thinking about kids and just enjoy the life you have with Adrian. Besides, isn't the practice the fun part?" I said and she laughed. She lightened up a little and agreed to try my advice saying she had tried everything else. Doctors said there were no problems, but she hadn't had any luck conceiving. We all spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing with each other.

It was now the day of graduation and we were all at my house getting ready. When we were all ready we left together but had to take separate cars because there were so many of us. Sydney looked very happy and I had a feeling that it didn't have anything to do with graduation. From looking at Adrian whatever news she had, she hadn't shared it with him yet. I was about two and a half months now and we were all happy.

The Belikovs were here along with my parents. Papa found me first thing as I got there and immediately went for Le Anna. I hadn't told them about the upcoming addition yet and now I had my opening.

"Jeeze Papa, what's going to happen when her younger brother or sister get here? Are you going to blatantly ignore me then?" I said with a fake scowl plastered on my face as the others were holding back their laughter. His smile brightened as he replayed my words in his head. Mama widened her eyes, quicker on the uptake and rushed to pull me in a hug. Papa followed suit and was still smiling.

"And when should we expect said sibling to this little angel here?" He asked ruffling Le Anna's hair a little. I smiled wider at catching them both off guard like this.

"Roughly another six and a half months." I said and they were thrilled as we were. I noticed that this time, Sydney was also smiling and I knew she had something to tell us, probably at dinner tonight since we were all going out after graduation.

Graduation went by in a blur and I was somewhat surprised that I had graduated with honors and was in the top percentile of my graduating class. After the normal mingling and congratulations, we all headed to the restaurant where we had reservations. Halfway through the dinner Sydney was practically bouncing in her seat in excitement and she couldn't hold the news any longer. She stood and got everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make." She said and winked at me while I smiled. "Let's just say that Rose isn't the only one going to have a baby. I am exactly two months pregnant." She finished and I could practically hear most everyone's jaw drop. Adrian was the quickest to recover and hugged her tightly. He was smiling wider than I had ever seen and I was so happy for them.

xXX-Five Years Later-XXxx

"Johnathan Alexander Belikov, get over here." I ordered. For a four year old, he was very curious and that often meant trouble. If Le Anna was my little angel, he was my little devil. He ran into the living room, finger paints from head to toe and I groaned. "What did I tell you about the finger paints Johnathan?" I questioned and he was silent. "I told you that the finger paints are to be used only in the play room, with an adult. I also said that the paints were for paper only, not walls and doors." I sighed. "Go to the bathroom and take those clothes off and I'll run you a bath. Daddy will be home soon and he will not be happy about the redecorating you have done." I told him and he whimpered a little. We never hit our kids or anything, but they knew that when they were in trouble like this, daddy punishment was far worse than mine.

After bathing Jonhathan, I attempted to remove some of the finger paints from the walls and doors. I knew that there wouldn't be any painting for a while. I finally gave up and made dinner. Everyone was coming over tonight with their kids before some of them started school tomorrow. When Le Anna started, I thought that it was the end of the world for me. I was more worried about her starting than she was.

Sydney had a little girl about three weeks after I had Johnathan. He name is Angela Grace and her and Johnathan were very close to one another. They also have a three year old boy named Jacob Levi. Lissa and Christian had twin boys; Andre Cayden and Michael Eric. The boys were about two now. Mia and Eddie had a little girl named Sophie Rose who is three. Jill and Mason also had a little girl name Madison Marie.

Dimitri came home just after I had finished with dinner and wrapped around me. I had a little talk with him about our son's 'redecorating' and he was a little mad. While the others were arriving, Dimitri went upstairs to try and remove our son's artwork from the walls. Le Anna was in her room and I called the kids down for dinner. Once the kids were seated and the others were fixing their plates, I excused myself to go and get Dimitri for dinner since he didn't come down with the kids.

When we got to the table, the others had already fixed a plate for us and I smiled at the thought. We helped each other no matter what and were always there for one another. Since the kids would be in school now, I started a Veterinary Clinic, specifically designed for large animal care and would open the office tomorrow for my first patients. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the way things had turned out in our lives.

I couldn't help but look back on the circumstances that brought us to this point and I smile thinking that there were times when things could have been much different for all of us. In retrospect, I was glad that those things happened because they made me appreciate what I had now with my family and friends. As we said goodbye to our friends that night, I thanked God for the opportunities I had and the life-long friends I had found. I was grateful that I returned here all those years ago and found the love I had been missing in my life.

**The End**

**Hope that you guys liked it. Please R&R. If you have ideas for a new story, PM me and i'll try to write it if i can. Thanks guys you are great!**


End file.
